El Hombre Perfecto
by Issyx
Summary: Hace tiempo que Serena ha dejado de creer en el hombre perfecto. Tras varios fracasos sentimentales, se tomó un respiro... y lleva unos años sin pareja. ¿Además, para qué necesita un hombre? Tiene un buen trabajo, cuenta con el cariño de sus amigas y acaba de comprarse una casa. Lástima que su vecino resulte ser un individuo tan irritante: descarado y arrogante...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Me encuentro de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia que traigo para ustedes….se llama "El Hombre Perfecto" de Linda Howard…seguimos en la onda Crimen-Romance, al igual que la historia anterior…como ustedes saben, los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos (ya quisiera!) sino de la gran y única Naoko Takeuchi…ojalá les guste y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, y etc. son más que bienvenidos.**_

_**Que disfruten!1**_

**Prólogo:**

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Agarrando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela, situado al otro lado de la mesa—. Ha dicho que no tocó el hámster, y mi hijo no miente. ¡Faltaría más!

Souichi Tomoe llevaba seis años de director de la Escuela Media Mugen, y antes de eso veinte años de profesor. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Odiaba emplear lenguaje vulgar, pero es que los dos eran raritos. Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

—Había un testigo...

—La señora White le obligó a decir eso. Malachite nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

—No, madre. —El pequeño lo dijo con una voz casi sobrenatural, de tan dulce que era, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Tomoe, como si estuvieran sopesando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo había dicho! —exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.

El señor Tomoe lo intentó de nuevo.

—La señora White...

—... no le ha gustado Malachite desde el primer día de colegio. Es ella a quien debería usted interrogar, no a mi hijo. —La mujer tenía los labios apretados de rabia—. Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los demás niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Malachite— sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto.

—La señora White cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría...

— ¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente que lo ha hecho! Mire, ¡no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

—Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de...

—Aun así pudo matarlo. Dios santo, si no era más que una rata grande —dijo la mujer en tono despectivo—. Aun en el caso de que lo hubiera matado Malachite, lo cual no es cierto, no entiendo que se haya armado tanta bulla. Mi hijo está siendo perseguido —recalcó la palabra— y yo no pienso consentirlo. O se encarga de esa mujer, o lo haré yo por usted.

El señor Tomoe se quitó las gafas y limpió las lentes despacio, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora. Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ni una sola frase. Miró a Malachite; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad de sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? —preguntó a la mujer.

Ella pareció desconcertada.

— ¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Malachite...

—Será sólo un momento —la interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó al ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto—. Por favor. —Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

—Está bien —repuso ella de mala gana—. Malachite, cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Tomoe se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

—Por favor —repitió el director—. Siéntese.

—Pero Malachite...

—No le pasará nada. —Otra interrupción que se marcaba por su parte, pensó. Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre el secante de su escritorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma diplomática de exponer el tema. Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante diplomática para aquella mujer, y decidió entrar a tumba abierta—. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Malachite a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil...

— ¿Está loco? —Dijo ella con el rostro convulso en un acceso instantáneo de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¡Malachite no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella.

—Yo deseo lo mejor para Malachite —dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado—. El hámster es sólo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que simple una travesura...

—Los demás niños están celosos de él —acusó la mujer—. Sé que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen...

—Tiene usted razón —replicó el director suavemente. En el tablero de puntuaciones las interrupciones de ella superaban en número a las suyas, pero ésta era la más importante—. Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Malachite no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados...

—No se moleste —saltó ella al tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta—. No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya. —Y con aquella última andanada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y agarró a Malachite por el brazo—. Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Tomoe se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo madre e hijo se introducían en un viejo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con manchas marrones de óxido que picaban el lado izquierdo del parachoques delantero. Había resuelto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la señora White, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su despacho. Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Malachite. Quizá más adelante alguien tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido... a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo junto a una señal de STOP y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Malachite una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

—Maldito idiota —dijo apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? —Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

—Sí, madre. —El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado.

Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

—Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto.

—Sí, madre —contestó Malachite.

_Y? les ha gustados? Ya saben, ustedes dejen sus comentarios, que son lo más esperado por mí. Nos leemos!_

_Issyta…_


	2. Primer Encuentro

_**Hola! **_

**Capítulo 1**

Warren, Michigan, 2000

Serena Tsukino se despertó de mal humor.

Su vecino, la plaga del barrio, había llegado a su casa a las tres de la madrugada haciendo un ruido insoportable. Si su automóvil tenía un silenciador, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Por desgracia, su dormitorio estaba situado en el mismo lado de la casa que el camino de entrada del vecino; ni siquiera tapándose la cabeza con la almohada pudo amortiguar el ruido de aquel Pontiac de ocho cilindros. El vecino cerró la portezuela de golpe, encendió la luz del porche de la cocina —la cual, por algún malvado designio, estaba colocada de forma que le daba a ella directamente en los ojos si se nimbaba de frente a la ventana, tal como era el caso—, dejó que la puerta de rejilla golpeara tres veces al entrar, salió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, luego volvió a entrar en la casa, y evidentemente se olvidó de la luz del porche, porque momentos después se apagó la luz de la cocina, pero aquella maldita bombilla del porche permaneció encendida.

Si antes de comprar aquella casa hubiera sabido que iba a tener aquel vecino jamás de los jamases habría cerrado la operación. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido él sólito estropearle toda la alegría que le había causado el hecho de comprarse su primera casa.

Era un borracho. ¿Pero por qué no podía ser un borracho feliz?, se preguntó con amargura. No, tenía que ser un borracho hosco y desagradable, de los que hacían que una tuviera miedo de dejar salir al gato cuando él estaba en casa. Bubú no era gran cosa

como gato —ni siquiera era suyo—, pero su madre le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que Serena no quería que le sucediera nada mientras estuviera temporalmente bajo su custodia. Jamás podría volver a mirar a su madre a la cara si sus padres regresaran de las vacaciones de sus sueños, un viaje de seis semanas por Europa, y se encontraran con que Bubú había muerto o desaparecido.

De todos modos, el vecino ya se la tenía jurada al pobre gato, porque había encontrado huellas de sus pisadas en el parabrisas y el capó del coche. A juzgar por el modo en que reaccionó, uno pensaría que tenía un Rolls nuevo en vez de un Pontiac de diez años con el parachoques cubierto de manchas de suciedad que resbalaban por ambos lados.

Por suerte para ella, se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que él; por lo menos, en principio creyó que él se iba a trabajar. Ahora pensaba que probablemente iba a comprar más bebida. Si es que trabajaba, desde luego tenía un horario de lo más extraño, porque hasta el momento no había logrado discernir pauta alguna en sus entradas y salidas. De todas formas, había intentado mostrarse simpática el día en que él descubrió las huellas del gato; incluso le sonrió, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él la increpó porque su fiesta de inauguración lo había despertado — ¡a las dos de la tarde!— le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Pero el tipo no prestó la menor atención a aquel sonriente ofrecimiento de paz, sino que en cambio saltó furioso de su automóvil casi en el mismo momento de haber puesto las posaderas en el asiento.

— ¿Qué le parece si prohibiera a su gato que se suba a mi coche, señora?

A Serena se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba desperdiciar una sonrisa, sobre todo con un individuo sin afeitar, malhumorado y que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le vinieron a la mente varios comentarios feroces, pero los reprimió. Al fin y al cabo, ella era nueva en el barrio y con aquel tipo ya había empezado con mal pie. Lo último que deseaba era declararle la guerra. Así que decidió probar una vez más con la diplomacia, aunque era obvio que aquel método no había funcionado durante la fiesta de

inauguración.

—Lo siento —dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. Procuraré vigilarlo. Estoy cuidándolo hasta que vuelvan mis padres, así que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. —Sólo otras cinco semanas.

El vecino contestó con un gruñido ininteligible, volvió a entrar en el coche cerrando de un portazo y se alejó haciendo rugir el potente motor con un ruido de mil demonios. Serena ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La carrocería del Pontiac ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, pero el motor sonaba suave como la seda. Había muchos caballos debajo de aquel capó. Era evidente que la diplomacia no funcionaba con aquel tipo. Pero allí estaba ahora, despertando a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con aquel maldito automóvil. La injusticia de ese hecho, después de que él la había sermoneado por haberlo despertado en mitad de la tarde, hizo que le entraran ganas de ir hasta su casa y pulsar el botón del timbre hasta que él estuviera tan levantado y despierto como todos los demás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Le tenía un poquitín de miedo. Y eso no le gustaba. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a retroceder ante nadie, pero aquel individuo la ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, porque las dos veces que se habían visto no fueron encuentros de los de «Hola, me llamo fulano de tal». Lo único que sabía era que era un personaje de aspecto desaliñado y que por lo visto no tenía un empleo fijo. En el mejor de los casos, era un borracho, y los borrachos pueden ser mezquinos y destructivos. En el caso peor, estaría metido en algo ilegal, lo cual agregaba a la lista el calificativo de peligroso.

Era un individuo grande y musculoso, con cabello oscuro y tan corto que casi parecía un skinhead. Cada vez que lo veía tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en dos o tres días. Si a eso se le añadían los ojos inyectados en sangre y el mal genio, la palabra

que le venía a la cabeza era «borracho». El hecho de que fuera grande y musculoso no hacía sino incrementar su nerviosismo. Aquel barrio le parecía muy seguro, pero ella no se sentía segura teniendo a semejante tipo por vecino. Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana.

Con los años se acostumbró a no cerrar las persianas, ya que era posible que no se despertase con el despertador, pero sí con la luz del sol. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto sonido metálico para levantarse de la cama. Como varias veces se había encontrado el despertador tirado por el suelo, supuso que la habría reanimado lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero no lo bastante para despertarla del todo. Ahora su sistema consistía en usar visillos y una persiana; los visillos impedían que se viera el interior del dormitorio a no ser que estuviera la luz encendida, y levantaba la persiana sólo después de haber apagado la luz para dormir. Si hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar, sería por culpa del vecino, por obligarla a depender del despertador en vez del sol.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Bubú. El gato dio un salto con un maullido de sorpresa, y Serena estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— ¡Dios santo! Bubú, me has dado un susto de muerte.

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un animal doméstico en casa, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar dónde pisaba. No comprendía por qué demonios habría querido su madre que ella le cuidara el gato, en vez de hacerlo Rini o Sammy. Los dos tenían niños que podían jugar con Bubú y tenerlo entretenido. Como no había colegio por ser las vacaciones de verano, siempre había alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas, casi todo el día y todos los días. Pero no; Bubú tenía que quedarse con Serena. Poco importaba que ella estuviera soltera, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales domésticos. De todas maneras, si tuviera uno, no sería como Bubú. Éste había puesto mala cara desde que lo castraron, y desahogaba su frustración con los muebles. En una

sola semana había destrozado el sofá hasta el punto de que Serena tendría que tapizarlo de nuevo.

Y ella tampoco le gustaba a Bubú. Le gustaba cuando él se encontraba en su auténtica casa y se acercaba para que ella lo acariciase, pero no le gustaba nada estar su casa. Ahora, cada vez que Serena intentaba acariciarlo, él arqueaba el lomo y le bufaba. Además de todo eso, Rini estaba furiosa con ella porque mamá la había elegido para cuidar de su querido Bubú. Después de todo, Rini era la mayor, y obviamente la más asentada. No tenía lógica que hubiera escogido a Serena en lugar de ella. Serena estaba de acuerdo en aquel punto, pero eso no aliviaba sus sentimientos heridos. No, en realidad lo peor de todo era que Samuel, que era un año más joven que Rini, también estaba enfadado con ella. No por causa de Bubú; Samuel era alérgico a los gatos. No, lo que lo ponía furioso era que papá hubiera guardado su preciado coche en el garaje de ella, lo cual significaba que ella no podía aparcar en su propio garaje, ya que era de una sola plaza, y eso resultaba de lo más incómodo. Ojalá se hubiera encargado Samuel del maldito coche. Ojalá hubiera dejado papá el coche en su propio garaje, pero es que le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante seis semanas. Serena lo comprendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué la habían escogido a ella para cuidar del gato y del coche. Rini no entendía lo del gato, Sammy no entendía lo del coche, y Serena no entendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

De modo que su hermano y su hermana estaban furiosos con ella, Bubú destrozaba sistemáticamente su sofá, a ella la aterrorizaba que le ocurriera algo al automóvil de su padre mientras lo tenía a su cuidado, y aquel borracho de vecino le estaba amargando la existencia. Dios, ¿por qué se habría comprado una casa? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamento, no estaría sucediendo nada de aquello, porque no tenía garaje y no se permitía que hubiera animales domésticos. Pero es que se había enamorado de aquel barrio, de sus casas antiguas, de los años cuarenta, y del bajo precio que tenían a consecuencia de ello. Había visto una mezcla de gente, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos todos los domingos. Algunas de las personas de más edad se sentaban en el porche a tomar el fresco por la noche, saludando a los que pasaban, y los niños jugaban en los patios sin preocuparse por un posible tiroteo desde un automóvil. Debería haber examinado a todos los vecinos, pero a primera vista le había parecido una zona agradable y segura para una mujer sola, y estaba encantada de haber encontrado una buena casa y sólida a un precio tan bajo.

Dado que pensar en su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Serena cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y contempló el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer con la casa. La cocina y el baño necesitaban modernizarse un poco, lo cual constituía una reforma muy cara que económicamente no estaba preparada para afrontar. Pero pintar la casa y poner persianas nuevas haría mucho por mejorar el exterior, y además quería derribar la pared que separaba el salón y el comedor, y despejar aquel espacio para que el comedor fuera más una continuación que una habitación independiente, con un arco que podría pintar con una de esas pinturas de falsa piedra para que pareciera de roca...

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación la hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

—Mierda —gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. Las seis cincuenta y ocho; la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —musitó mientras se metía en la ducha y, un minuto después, volvía a salir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata

de comida para Bubú, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándola con el gesto torcido. Escupió en el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que el agua arrastrara la pasta de dientes.

—Precisamente hoy, ¿no podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró el hambre? Pero no, hoy decides esperar, y ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo de comer nada.

Bubú dio a entender que no lo preocupaba lo más mínimo que ella comiera o no, siempre que él tuviera su comida. Entró de nuevo como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se maquilló a toda prisa, se colocó un par de pendientes en las orejas y el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, porque no tenía que preocuparse de nada; pantalón negro y cuerpo blanco de seda, con una elegante chaqueta roja como complemento. Se calzó los zapatos, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la mujercilla de cabellos grises que vivía al otro lado de la calle sacando la basura. Era día de recogida de basuras.

—Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás —musitó Serena por lo bajo al tiempo que giraba en redondo y volvía a entrar en la casa—. Estoy intentando rebajar un poco el número de tacos que digo —le espetó a Bubú al tiempo que sacaba la bolsa de basura del cubo y ataba las cintas—, pero tú y Don Simpático me lo estáis poniendo difícil. Bubú le dio la espalda.

Serena salió de nuevo de la casa, entonces se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Arrastró su enorme cubo metálico de la basura hasta el bordillo y depositó en él la ofrenda de la mañana, encima de las otras dos bolsas que ya había dentro. Por una vez, no intentó no armar ruido; esperaba de verdad despertar a aquel desconsiderado tipejo que vivía en la casa de al lado. Regresó corriendo hasta el coche, un Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza que la encantaba, y sólo como buena norma, al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. El automóvil se lanzó hacia atrás y con un poderoso entrechocar metálico colisionó con el cubo de la basura. Se produjo otro estruendo más cuando el recipiente se inclinó contra el cubo del vecino y lo volcó. La tapa del mismo rodó calle abajo. Serena cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante... con suavidad; no deseaba un moratón.

Aunque quizá debiera infligirse un moratón; al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar al trabajo a la hora, lo cual ya era imposible físicamente. Pero no lanzó ningún juramento; las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente eran palabras que en realidad no deseaba pronunciar. Puso la palanca en la posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temperamental. Volvió a colocar en su sitio su maltrecho cubo y a introducir de nuevo las bolsas de basura, y después encajó de un golpe la tapa deformada. Acto seguido, devolvió el cubo de su vecino a la posición vertical, recogió la basura —no estaba, ni con mucho, tan ordenada como la de ella, pero qué se puede esperar de un borracho— y luego se fue calle abajo a buscar la tapa. Ésta yacía ladeada contra el bordillo enfrente de la casa siguiente.

Cuando se agachó para recogerla, oyó que alguien a su espalda cerraba de golpe una puerta de rejilla. Bueno, su deseo se había hecho realidad: el tipejo desconsiderado estaba despierto.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —ladró el tipo. Lucía un aspecto que daba miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar.

Serena se volvió y se dirigió hacia el deteriorado par de cubos para poner la tapa al cubo del vecino.

—Recoger su basura —replicó.

Sus ojos despedían fuego. De hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, como de costumbre, pero el efecto era el mismo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué se empeña en no dejarme dormir? Es usted la mujer más ruidosa que he visto...

La injusticia de aquello la hizo olvidar que le tenía un poquito de miedo. Serena se acercó a él lentamente, contenta de llevar unos zapatos con tacones de cinco centímetros que la elevaban hasta ponerla a la altura de... su barbilla. Casi. ¿Y qué importaba que fuera un individuo grande? Ella estaba furiosa, y estar furiosa siempre ganaba a ser grande.

—¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —dijo con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, pero lo intentó—. ¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —Lo señaló con el dedo. En realidad no quería tocarlo, porque llevaba la camiseta desgarrada y manchada de... algo—. No fui yo la que anoche despertó a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con ese montón de chatarra que usted llama coche. ¡Cómprese un silenciador, por el amor de Dios! No fui yo la que cerró de golpe la puerta del coche una vez, la puerta de rejilla tres veces... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se le olvidó la botella y tuvo que volver a buscarla? Ni tampoco fui yo la que se dejó encendida la luz del porche que se ve desde mi dormitorio y no me dejó dormir.

Él abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Serena no había terminado.

—Además, resulta muchísimo más razonable suponer que la gente esté durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada que a las dos de la tarde, o —consultó su reloj— a las siete y veintitrés de la mañana. —Dios, qué tarde era—. ¡De modo que váyase a la porra, amigo! Vuelva a su botellita. Si bebe lo suficiente, se dormirá y no se enterará de nada.

Él abrió la boca de nuevo. Serena se olvidó de sí misma y llegó a tocarlo. Oh, qué asco. Ahora tendría que meter aquel dedo en agua hirviendo.

—Mañana le compraré un cubo de la basura nuevo, así que cierre la boca. Y si le hace algo al gato de mi madre, lo haré trocitos célula por célula. Le mutilaré el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, lo cual seguramente supondrá hacerle un favor al mundo. —Lo recorrió con una mirada fulminante que tomó nota de aquellas ropas sucias y harapientas, y la barbilla sin afeitar—. ¿Me ha entendido?

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

Serena respiró hondo buscando un modo de controlar su arrebato de mal genio.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. Maldita sea, me ha hecho decir tonterías, y eso que intentaba no hacerlo. Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Sí, desde luego que tiene que vigilar esa mierda de lenguaje.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y trató de recordar si se había peinado o no.

—Llego tarde —dijo—. No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera he tomado un café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo.

Él asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. No me gustaría nada tener que arrestarla.

Serena se lo quedó mirando, perpleja.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy policía —repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa.

Serena observó cómo se iba, estupefacta. ¿Policía?

—Joder —dijo.


	3. Chicas

_**Un millón de disculpas y de gracias por avisarme del error…no había podido subir el capitulo antes por que se nos ha movido un poco el piso por acá, y he estado pendiente de eso todo el día…**_

_**Pero ahora sí, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia…me alegra saber que les ha gustado, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios…saben que siempre me gusta recibir sus opiniones, ideas y demases…**_

_**Que disfruten!**_

**Capítulo 2**

Todos los viernes, Serena y tres amigas de Juuban Technology, donde trabajaban, se reunían después del trabajo en Ernie's, un bar restaurante de la zona, para tomar una copa de vino, cenar algo que no tuvieran que preparar ellas y charlar de cosas de chicas. Después de pasarse la semana trabajando en un ambiente dominado por hombres, necesitaban de verdad aquella conversación entre mujeres. Juuban era una empresa satélite que suministraba tecnología de ordenadores a las fábricas de General Motors que había en el área de Detroit, y los ordenadores eran todavía un terreno masculino en gran medida. Además, la empresa era bastante grande, lo cual quería decir que el ambiente general era un poco raro, con aquella mezcla, en ocasiones incómoda, de locos de la informática que no sabían lo que significaba la frase «apropiado para la oficina» y los habituales y típicos directivos de empresa. Si Serena trabajase en alguna de las oficinas de investigación y desarrollo en compañía de esos locos, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había llegado tarde a trabajar. Por desgracia, ella era la encargada del departamento de nóminas, y su inmediato superior era un auténtico obseso del reloj. Como tenía que compensar el tiempo que había trabajado de menos aquella mañana, llegó casi con quince minutos de retraso a Ernie's, pero las otras tres amigas ya habían ocupado una mesa, a Dios gracias. El local se estaba llenando, tal como sucedía siempre las noches de los fines de semana, y a Serena no le gustaba esperar en la barra a tener mesa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual no era ahora el caso.

—Menudo día —dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cuarta silla, que estaba

vacía. Mientras daba gracias a Dios, añadió dar las gracias por ser viernes. Había sido

un asco de día, pero era el último, por lo menos hasta el lunes siguiente.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Mina mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y se apresuraba

a encender otro—. Últimamente Yaten está insoportable. ¿Es posible que los hombres

sufran de síndrome premenstrual?

—Ellos no lo necesitan —dijo Serena, pensando en el tipejo que tenía por vecino... un tipejo policía—. Nacen envenenados por la testosterona.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que les pasa? —Mina puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo creía que era por la luna llena o algo así. Nunca se sabe. Hoy Kelvin me ha tocado el culo.

—¿Kelvin? —repitieron las otras tres al unísono, atónitas, atrayendo la atención de todos los que las rodeaban. Rompieron a reír, pues de todos los posibles acosadores, aquél era el menos probable.

Kelvin, de veintitrés años, era la definición personificada de tipo anodino y pirado. Era un individuo alto y desgarbado, y se movía con la gracia de una cigüeña borracha. Tenía la nuez tan prominente en medio de aquel cuello flaco que daba la sensación de que se hubiera tragado un limón y se le hubiera quedado atascado para siempre en la garganta. Su cabellera pelirroja no conocía el cepillo; en un lugar aparecía totalmente lacia y en otro le sobresalía en forma de pinchos: un caso terminal de aspecto e recién levantado de la cama. Pero era un genio absoluto con los ordenadores, y de hecho les caía bien a todas ellas, de una forma protectora, como de hermana mayor. Era

tímido, torpe y totalmente despistado para todo excepto los ordenadores. En la oficina

se rumoreaba que él había oído decir que existían dos sexos diferentes, pero no estaba

seguro de que el rumor fuera cierto. Kelvin era la última persona de la que alguien

sospecharía que tocara el culo a nadie.

—No me lo creo —dijo Luna.

—Te lo estás inventando —acusó Lita.

Mina rió con su ronca risa de fumadora y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—Les juro por Dios que es verdad. Lo único que hice fue cruzarme con él en el

pasillo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me agarró con las dos manos y se quedó allí

sin más, sosteniéndome el trasero como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y estuviera a

punto de ponerse a hacer regates.

Aquella imagen mental las hizo reír a todas de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Serena.

—Pues nada —admitió Mina—. El problema es que Rubeus estaba mirando, el

muy cabrón.

Todas gimieron. A Rubeus Trotter le gustaba mucho meterse con quienes él

consideraba que eran sus subordinados, y el pobre Kelvin era su blanco favorito.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —preguntó Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto

negativo—. De ningún modo iba yo a proporcionarle más munición a ese imbécil para

que la usara contra ese pobrecillo. De modo que le di a Kelvin una palmadita en la

mejilla y le dije algo en plan coqueto, algo así como: «No sabía que te gustara».

Kelvin se puso más colorado que su propio pelo y se escabulló al servicio de caballeros.

—¿Qué hizo Rubeus? —preguntó Luna.

—Puso un gesto de sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y dijo que de haber sabido que

yo estaba tan necesitada como para conformarme con Kelvin, como acto de caridad

hace ya mucho que me habría ofrecido sus servicios.

Aquello provocó una epidemia de ojos en blanco.

—Dicho de otro modo, estuvo tan cabrón como siempre —dijo Serena con asco.

Por un lado existía lo de ser políticamente correcto, y por el otro la realidad, y la

realidad era que las personas eran personas. Algunos tipos con los que habían trabajado

en Juuban eran unos asquerosos libertinos, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho

que se quisiera inculcarles sensibilidad. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los hombres

eran aceptables, y todo se compensaba porque algunas de las mujeres eran auténticas

brujas con escoba. Serena había dejado de buscar la perfección, en el trabajo y en todas

partes. Luna opinaba que era demasiado desconfiada, pero es que Luna era la más joven

del grupo y su ingenuidad se mantenía prácticamente intacta.

Aparentemente, las cuatro amigas no tenían más en común que el lugar donde

trabajaban. Mina Aino, la jefa de contabilidad, tenía Treinta y cinco años, la mayor de

todas. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces, y desde la última visita que hizo a los

tribunales, prefería relaciones menos formales. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio platino,

su hábito de fumar estaba comenzando a cobrarse su precio en el cutis, y la ropa que

vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada. Le gustaba la cerveza, los hombres poco

refinados y el sexo loco, y reconocía sentir afición por jugar a los bolos. «Soy el sueño

de todo hombre», decía ella riendo. «Tengo gustos baratos dentro de un presupuesto

caro.»

El novio actual de Mina era un tipo llamado Yaten, un patán grandote y

musculoso que no gustaba a ninguna de las otras tres. En privado, Serena opinaba que

tenía un nombre muy apropiado, porque era denso como un ladrillo. Era diez años más

joven que Mina, trabajaba sólo de vez en cuando y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo

bebiendo la cerveza de ella y viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, según Mina, le gustaba

el sexo exactamente igual que a ella, y eso era motivo suficiente para aguantarlo durante

un tiempo.

Luna Moon, la más joven, tenía veinticuatro años y era la «octava maravilla»

de la división de ventas. Era alta, esbelta y poseía la gracia y la dignidad de un gato. Su

cutis perfecto era de un color caramelo pálido y cremoso, tenía una voz suave y lírica, y

los hombres caían como moscas a sus pies. Era, en efecto, todo lo contrario de Mina.

Mina era descarada; Luna era distante y refinada. La única vez que habían visto furiosa

a Luna fue cuando alguien la llamó «afroamericana».

—Soy americana —replicó ella, volviéndose de pronto hacia el autor del

insulto—. Jamás he estado en África. Nací en California, mi padre era un alto oficial de

la Marina y yo no soy de ninguna raza de nombre compuesto. Tengo herencia negra,

pero también blanca. —Levantó un esbelto brazo y examinó el color del mismo—. A mí

me parece que soy morena. Todos somos de un tono de moreno distinto, así que no

intentes separarme.

El tipo farfulló una excusa y Luna, siendo Luna, le dedicó una gentil sonrisa y lo

perdonó con tanta dulzura que él terminó pidiéndole una cita para salir. En la actualidad

estaba saliendo con un defensa del equipo de fútbol de los Detroit White; por desgracia,

se había colado por Artemis King, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él se relacionaba con otras mujeres en todas las ciudades en las que había un equipo de la NFL. Con

demasiada frecuencia los ojos castaño oscuro de Luna mostraban una expresión afligida,

pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Lita Kino trabajaba en recursos humanos, y era la más tradicional de las

cuatro. Era de la edad de Serena, treinta años, y llevaba nueve años casada con su novio

del instituto. Ambos vivían en una agradable casa de las afueras en compañía de dos

gatos, un loro y un cocker spaniel. La única mancha en medio de aquella felicidad era

que Lita deseaba tener hijos y su marido Andrew, no. En su fuero interno, Serena pensaba que Lita podría ser un poco más independiente. Aunque Andrew trabajaba como supervisor en la Chevrolet, en el turno de tres a once, y no estaba en casa, Lita siempre estaba consultando el reloj, como si tuviera que estar en casa a determinada hora. Por lo que Serena pudo deducir, Andrew no aprobaba aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la noche. Lo único que hacían era juntarse en Ernie's y cenar, y nunca se iban más tarde de las nueve; no era precisamente que fueran de bar en bar bebiendo sin parar hasta la madrugada.

Bueno, no había nadie que tuviera una vida perfecta, pensó Serena. Ella misma no

tenía grandes cosas que contar en el apartado amoroso. Estuvo comprometida en tres

ocasiones, pero todavía no había ido al altar. Después de la tercera ruptura, decidió

darse un descanso en cuanto a lo de salir con hombres y concentrarse en su carrera. Y

allí estaba, siete años después, todavía concentrándose. Contaba con un buen historial

de méritos, una cuenta bancaria saludable, y acababa de comprarse su primera casa

propia, si bien no estaba disfrutando de ella tanto como había creído en un principio,

con aquel cretino inconsiderado y de malas pulgas que tenía por vecino. Puede que

fuera policía, pero de todas formas la seguía poniendo nerviosa, porque, policía o no,

tenía todo el aspecto de ser un tipo capaz de prender fuego a tu casa si lo pillabas con el

pie torcido. Y ella lo había pillado con el pie torcido desde el día mismo en que se mudó

a vivir allí.

—Esta mañana he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino —dijo Serena con un

suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla entre los dedos

entrelazados.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Lita era comprensiva porque, como todas sabían,

Serena estaba atrapada y los malos vecinos bien podían amargarle a uno la existencia.

—Iba con prisa, y al dar marcha atrás choqué con el cubo de la basura. Ya sabéis

lo que ocurre cuando uno va con prisas, que siempre hace cosas que si fuera más

despacio no haría jamás. Esta mañana todo salió mal. Primero, mi cubo de la basura

chocó contra el del vecino, y la tapa saltó y rodó calle abajo. Ya podéis imaginaros el

ruido que armó. Él salió por la puerta principal como si fuera un oso, chillando que yo

era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido en su vida.

—Deberías haberle volcado el cubo de basura —dijo Mina, que no creía en lo

de ofrecer la otra mejilla.

—Me habría detenido por alterar el orden público —replicó Serena en tono

dolido—. Es policía.

—¡Qué me dices! —Todas parecían incrédulas, pero es que la descripción que

Serena les había hecho del individuo, ojos enrojecidos, barba desaliñada y ropa sucia, no sonaba muy propia de un policía.

—Supongo que los polis pueden ser tan borrachos como cualquiera —dijo Lita

un tanto dubitativa—. Más que cualquiera, diría yo.

Serena frunció el entrecejo recordando el encuentro de aquella mañana.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no olía a nada. Tenía todo el aspecto de llevar tres días

borracho, pero no olía a alcohol. Mierda, no quiero pensar que pueda tener ese mal

humor cuando ni siquiera está con resaca.

—A pagar —dijo Mina.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Serena exasperada consigo misma. Había hecho el

trato con ellas de que pagaría a cada una un cuarto de dólar cada vez que soltara una grosería, en la suposición de que eso le proporcionaría un incentivo para dejar de hablar mal.

—A pagar otra vez —rió Lita extendiendo la mano.

Gruñendo, pero teniendo cuidado de no maldecir, Serena extrajo cincuenta

centavos para cada una de sus amigas. Últimamente se aseguraba de llevar abundante

cambio encima.

—Por lo menos no es más que un vecino —dijo Luna en tono consolador—.

Puedes evitarlo.

—Hasta el momento no se me está dando demasiado bien —reconoció Serena,

mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se irguió, decidida a no seguir

permitiendo que aquel tipejo dominase su vida y sus pensamientos como los había

dominado durante las dos últimas semanas—. Ya basta de hablar de él. ¿Tenéis algo

interesante que contar, chicas?

Luna se mordió el labio y una sombra de aflicción cruzó su semblante.

—Anoche llamé a Artemis, y contestó una mujer.

—Oh, mierda. —Mina se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acariciarle la

mano a Luna, y Serena experimentó un fugaz sentimiento de envidia por la libertad verbal de su amiga.

El camarero escogió aquel momento para distribuir unos menús que no

necesitaban porque se sabían de memoria todo lo que había. Hicieron los

correspondientes pedidos, él recogió los menús sin abrir, y cuando se alejó todas se

acercaron más a la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Serena. Era una experta en romper relaciones, así

como en ser abandonada. Su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón, había esperado hasta la

noche anterior a la boda, la noche del ensayo, para decirle que no podía continuar

adelante. A Serena le costó cierto tiempo superar aquello..., y no estaba dispuesta a pagar dinero por maldiciones que había pensado pero no había llegado a pronunciar en voz alta. De todos modos, ¿acaso la palabra «cabrón» era una grosería? ¿Existía alguna lista oficial que ella pudiera consultar?

Luna se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y procuraba

parecer indiferente.

—No estamos prometidos, ni siquiera nos vemos de manera exclusiva. No tengo

ningún derecho de quejarme.

—No, pero puedes protegerte y dejar de verlo —replicó Lita con suavidad—.

¿Merece la pena sufrir así por él?

Mina lanzó un resoplido.

—Ningún hombre lo merece.

—Amén —dijo Serena, pensando todavía en sus tres compromisos rotos.

Luna pellizcó nerviosamente su servilleta con sus dedos largos y esbeltos.

—Pero cuando estamos juntos, él... actúa como si le importara de verdad. Es

dulce y cariñoso, y muy considerado...

—Todos lo son, hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. —Mina apagó su tercer

cigarrillo—. Hablo por experiencia personal, como puedes comprender. Diviértete con

él, pero no esperes que cambie.

—Ésa es la verdad —dijo Lita con tristeza—. Nunca cambian. Es posible que

finjan durante un tiempo, pero cuando calculan que ya te tienen enganchada y bien

atada, se relajan y sale de nuevo la cara del señor Hyde.

Serena rió.

—Eso parece que lo hubiera dicho yo.

—Pero sin incluir palabrotas —señaló Mina.

Lita hizo un gesto con la mano como para desechar aquellas bromas. Luna lucía

una expresión aún más desgraciada que antes.

—¿De modo que debería aguantar formar parte del rebaño, o bien dejar de

verlo?

—Pues... sí.

—¡Pero no debería ser así! Si yo le importo, ¿cómo pueden interesarle todas esas

otras mujeres?

—Oh, es fácil —repuso Serena—. La serpiente de un solo ojo carece de gusto.

—Cariño —dijo Mina dando a su voz de fumadora el tono más amable que

pudo—, si estás buscando al hombre perfecto, vas a pasarte la vida entera desilusionada,

porque no existe. Tienes que conseguir lo mejor que puedas, pero siempre habrá

problemas.

—Ya sé que no es perfecto, pero...

—Pero tú quieres que lo sea —terminó Lita

Serena sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Eso no va a suceder —anunció—. El hombre perfecto es pura ciencia ficción.

Claro que nosotras tampoco somos perfectas —añadió—, pero la mayoría de las

mujeres por lo menos lo intentan. A mí simplemente no me han funcionado las

relaciones. —Calló durante unos instantes y luego dijo en tono desconsolado—: Aunque no me importaría tener un esclavo sexual.

Las otras tres estallaron en risas, incluso Luna.

—A mí tampoco me importaría —dijo Mina—. ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno?

—Prueba en Esclavos Sexuales, S.A. —sugirió Lita, y todas volvieron a reír.

—Seguro que existe una página web —dijo Luna.

—Pues claro que existe. —Serena mostraba un semblante totalmente

inexpresivo—. La tengo incluida en mi lista de Favoritos: .com.

—No tiene más que indicar sus requisitos y podrá alquilar al hombre perfecto

por horas o por días. —Lita agitó su vaso de cerveza dejándose llevar por el

entusiasmo.

—¿Un día? Seamos realistas. —Serena lanzó un silbido—. Una hora es pedir un

milagro.

—Además, el hombre perfecto no existe, ¿no lo recuerdan? —dijo Mina.

—Uno de verdad, no; pero un esclavo sexual tendría que fingir ser exactamente

lo que una desee, ¿no?

Mina no iba a ninguna parte sin su maletín de cuero. Lo abrió y extrajo de él un

cuaderno y un bolígrafo que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa.

—Con toda seguridad, sí. Veamos, ¿cómo sería el hombre perfecto?

—Tendría que lavar los platos la mitad de las veces sin que nadie le pidiera que

lo hiciera —dijo Lita poniendo una mano encima de la mesa y atrayendo miradas de

curiosidad.

Cuando todas lograron dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para hablar con

coherencia, Mina se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno.

—Muy bien, número uno: lavar los platos.

—No, oye, lavar los platos no puede ser la primera condición —protestó Serena—

. Antes que eso tenemos otras cosas más importantes.

—Ya —dijo Luna—. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo creemos que debería ser un

hombre perfecto? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Tal vez me resultara más fácil

si tuviera claro lo que me gusta de un hombre.

Todas hicieron una pausa.

—¿El hombre perfecto? ¿En serio? —Serena arrugó la nariz.

—En serio.

—Esto va a requerir pensar un poco —declaró Mina.

—Para mí, no —dijo Lita al tiempo que la risa desapareció de su rostro—. Lo

más importante es que quiera en la vida lo mismo que quieres tú.

Todas se sumieron en un pozo de silencio. La atención que habían suscitado sus

risas en las mesas de alrededor se desplazó hacia otros blancos más prometedores.

—Que quiera en la vida lo mismo que tú —repitió Mina al tiempo que lo

escribía—. ¿Ésta es la primera condición? ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo?

—Esa condición es importante —dijo Serena—. Pero no estoy segura de que sea

la primera.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera para ti?

—La fidelidad. —Pensó en su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón—. La vida es

demasiado corta para malgastarla con una persona de la que no te puedes fiar. Una

debería poder confiar en que el hombre al que ama no va a mentirle ni engañarla. Si se

tiene eso como base, se puede trabajar en lo demás.

—Para mí, eso es lo primero —dijo Luna en voz baja.

Lita. reflexionó un momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin—. Si Andrew no fuera fiel, yo no querría tener un

hijo con él.

—Yo lo suscribo —dijo Mina—. No soporto a un tipo que juega con dos

barajas. Número uno: que sea fiel. Que no mienta ni engañe.

Todas asintieron.

—¿Qué más? —Permaneció con el bolígrafo apoyado en el cuaderno.

—Ha de ser agradable —sugirió Lita

—¿Agradable? —dijo Mina incrédula.

—Sí, agradable. ¿Quién desea pasar toda la vida con un tipo antipático?

—¿O ser vecina suya? —musitó Serena, y asintió para indicar que estaba de

acuerdo—. Me parece bien. No suena muy emocionante, pero pensad en ello. Yo creo

que el hombre perfecto debe ser amable con los niños y con los animales, ayudar a las

viejecitas a cruzar la calle, no insultarte cuando tu opinión sea diferente de la suya. Ser

agradable es tan importante que bien podría ser la condición número uno.

Luna afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo Mina—. Demonios, hasta me han convencido. Yo creo

que no he conocido nunca a un tipo agradable. Número dos: agradable. —Lo anotó—.

¿Número tres? Aquí tengo mi propia idea al respecto. Quiero un hombre que sea de fiar.

Si dice que va a hacer algo, que lo haga. Si tiene que reunirse conmigo a las siete en un

determinado lugar, ha de estar allí a las siete, no llegar tranquilamente a las nueve y

media o incluso no presentarse. ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo en esto?

Las cuatro levantaron la mano en un voto afirmativo, y la condición «de fiar»

pasó a ocupar la casilla número tres.

—¿Número cuatro?

—Lo evidente —dijo Serena—. Un trabajo estable.

Mina hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ay. Ésa ha tocado una fibra sensible. —En aquel momento Yaten estaba

sentado sin hacer nada, en lugar de trabajar.

—Un trabajo estable está incluido en lo de ser de fiar —señaló Lita.—. Y estoy

de acuerdo, es importante. Mantener un empleo estable es señal de madurez y de sentido

de la responsabilidad.

—Un trabajo estable —dijo Mina al tiempo que escribía.

—Debe tener sentido del humor —dijo Luna.

—¿Algo más que reírse con Cantinflas? —preguntó Serena.

Todas estallaron en risitas.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres con eso? —preguntó Lita poniendo los ojos

en blanco—. ¡Y bromas respecto de funciones corporales! Pon eso en primer lugar,

Mina, ¡nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño!

—Número cinco: sentido del humor —rió Mina, escribiendo—. Para ser

honrada, no creo que podamos decir qué tipo de humor debe tener.

—Claro que podemos —corrigió Serena—. Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿no te

acuerdas?

—Número seis. —Mina las llamó al orden dando unos golpecitos con el

bolígrafo contra el borde de su vaso—. Volvamos al trabajo, señoras. ¿Cuál es la

condición número seis?

Todas se miraron entre sí y se alzaron de hombros.

—El dinero no está mal —sugirió por fin Lita.—. No es una condición

imprescindible en la vida real, pero esto es una fantasía, ¿no es así? El hombre perfecto

debe tener dinero.

—¿Tiene que ser asquerosamente rico o simplemente gozar de holgura

económica?

Aquello requirió pensar un poco más.

—A mí, particularmente, me gusta que sea asquerosamente rico —dijo Mina.

—Pero si fuera tan rico, querría ser él quien mandara en todo. Estaría

acostumbrado a ello.

—Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, que tenga dinero está

bien, pero no demasiado dinero. Holgado. El hombre perfecto debe tener holgura

económica.

Cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire, y la palabra «dinero» quedó escrita en la

casilla número seis.

—Como esto es una fantasía —dijo Serena—, debe ser guapo. No un adonis de

caerse muerta, porque eso podría suponer un problema. Luna es la única de nosotras que

es lo bastante guapa para mantener el tipo al lado de un hombre atractivo.

—No se me está dando muy bien, creo yo —repuso Luna con una pizca de

amargura—. Pero sí, para que el hombre perfecto sea perfecto de verdad, tiene que dar

gusto mirarlo.

—Muy bien, pues la condición número siete es: que dé gusto mirarlo. —Cuando

hubo terminado de escribir, Mina levantó la vista sonriente—. Voy a ser yo la que diga

lo que todas estamos pensando. Ha de ser estupendo en la cama. No basta con que sea

bueno; tiene que ser estupendo. Ha de ser capaz de ponerme el vello de punta y

volverme loca. Debe tener la resistencia de un purasangre de carreras y el entusiasmo de

un muchacho de dieciséis años.

Todas reían a carcajadas cuando el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? —quiso saber.

—No lo entenderías —consiguió decir Lita

—Ya entiendo —dijo con un gesto significativo—. Están hablando de hombres.

—Pues no, estamos hablando de ciencia ficción —replicó Serena, con lo cual

provocó nuevas carcajadas. La gente de las demás mesas volvió a mirarlas con

curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué podía ser tan gracioso.

El camarero se fue. Mina se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡quiero que mi hombre perfecto tenga unas

medidas de veinticinco centímetros!

—¡Dios santo! —Lita fingió desmayarse y se abanicó con la mano—. ¡Qué no

podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! O más bien, ¡lo que podría hacer yo con

veinticinco centímetros!

Serena estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que apretarse los costados. Le costó

mucho mantener bajo el tono de voz, y dijo entre risas:

—¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es

puramente de exhibición. Existe, pero no se puede usar. Es posible que esté bien para

verlo en un vestuario, pero afrontémoslo: esos cinco centímetros de más son sobras.

—¡Sobras! —exclamó Luna apretándose el estómago y partiéndose de risa—.

¡Dice que son sobras!

—Oh, Dios mío. —Mina se secó los ojos al tiempo que escribía rápidamente—.

Esto marcha. ¿Qué más debe tener nuestro hombre perfecto?

Lita agitó la mano débilmente.

—A mí —sugirió entre risitas—. Puede tenerme a mí.

—Si no te ponemos la zancadilla nosotras para que no lo alcances —dijo Serena,

y levantó su vaso. Las otras tres levantaron el suyo, y entrechocaron los cristales con un

alegre sonido—. ¡Por el hombre perfecto, dondequiera que se encuentre!

_**Uyyy estas chicas no han sido muy afortunadas en el amor, pero tanto como para "crear" su propio hombre perfecto…pobres. Personalmente, creo que la perfección aburre después de un tiempo…que opinan ustedes chicas?**_

_**Un beso…**_

_**Issyta.**_


	4. Un nuevo (y desagradable) encuentro

_**Después de tanto tiempo, por fin he vuelto! Les pido, no mil, sino un millón de disculpas…. Tuve serios problemas con mis ojazos bellos, tanto que me quitaron el computador, el celular, la tele y todo lo que pudiese lastimar mis ojos, además de tener que usar lentes oscuros hasta para dormir **____**… pero por fin ya me "soltaron" y lo primero que hice fue subir este capítulo y tratar de actualizar mis otras historias…nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo, si mi vista lo permite….un besote y mil gracias por su paciencia…**_

**Capítulo 3: Un nuevo (y desagradable) encuentro.**

El sábado por la mañana amaneció temprano y luminoso..., demasiado luminoso, y demasiado temprano, diablos. Bubú despertó a Serena a las seis maullándole al oído.

—Vete —murmuró ella al tiempo que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Bubú maulló de nuevo y golpeó la almohada con la pata. Serena captó el mensaje: o se levantaba, o el gato iba a sacar las uñas. Apartó a almohada hacia un lado y se sentó en la cama mirando al minino.

—Eres muy malo, ¿sabes? No pudiste hacer esto mismo ayer por la mañana, ¿verdad? No, tienes que esperar hasta que yo tenga el día abre y no tenga que madrugar. El gato permaneció impasible ante aquella regañina. Era algo típico de los gatos; hasta el más sucio y desaliñado de ellos estaba convencido de su innata superioridad.

Serena lo rascó por detrás de las orejas y un grave ronroneo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos amarillos y oblicuos se cerraron de placer.

—Ya verás —le dijo—. Voy a convertirte en un adicto a esta costumbre de rascarte y después voy a dejar de hacerlo. Vas a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, amigo.

Él bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Al llegar se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Serena en efecto se había levantado. Serena bostezó y apartó los cobertores. Por lo menos, no la molestó el ruidoso coche del vecino durante la noche, y además había bajado la persiana para que no entrase la luz del día, de modo que había dormido profundamente hasta el toque de diana de Bubú. Levantó la persiana y atisbo por entre los visillos para observar el camino de entrada que discurría al lado del suyo. Allí estaba el destrozado Pontiac marrón. Eso quería decir que o bien estaba agotada y había dormido como un lirón, o bien el vecino se había comprado un silenciador. Decidió que lo del agotamiento y el lirón era más probable que el silenciador recién comprado.

Era obvio que Bubú opinaba que estaba perdiendo tiempo, porque le lanzó un maullido de advertencia. Suspirando, Serena se retiró el pelo de la cara y fue hacia la cocina a trompicones. «Trompicones» era la palabra adecuada, porque Bubú la ayudó a avanzar de aquel modo metiéndose entre sus tobillos a cada paso. Necesitaba desesperadamente un café, pero sabía por experiencia que el gato no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera de comer. Abrió una lata de comida, la vertió en un cuenco y la depositó en el suelo. Mientras el gato estaba ocupado, dejó preparada una cafetera y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir en verano, consistente en una camiseta y unas bragas —en el invierno sumaba a aquello unos calcetines—, se metió debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha y dejó que éste la despertara del todo. Algunas personas eran aves madrugadoras; otras eran búhos nocturnos. Serena no era ninguna de las dos cosas. No funcionaba bien hasta haber tomado una ducha y una taza de café, y de noche le gustaba estar en la cama a las diez como muy tarde. Bubú estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas con sus exigencias de que le diera de comer antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa. ¿Cómo había podido su madre hacerle esto a ella?

—Sólo quedan cuatro semanas y seis días —musitó para sí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un gato que normalmente era tan cariñoso iba a convertirse en semejante tirano cuando no estaba en su entorno habitual?

Después de una larga ducha y dos tazas de café, sus sinapsis cerebrales empezaron a conectarse y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Comprarle al tipejo de al lado un cubo de la basura nuevo... vale.

Hacer la compra... vale. Hacer la colada... vale. Cortar el césped... vale. Se sintió un poco emocionada por el último punto de la lista. Tenía césped que cortar, ¡su propio césped! Desde que se fue de su casa había vivido en apartamentos, ninguno de los cuales incluía un jardín. Por lo general había un diminuto parche de hierba entre la acera y el edificio, pero era el servicio de mantenimiento el que siempre se encargaba de cortarlo. Diablos... er... caramba, eran unos parches tan pequeños que podrían podarse incluso con unas tijeras. Pero su nuevo hogar traía su propio césped incluido. Previendo ese momento, había invertido en una cortadora de césped nuevecita, modernísima y de propulsión automática, garantizada para que su hermano Sammy se pusiera verde de envidia. Sammy tendría que comprarse una cortadora tipo cochecito para superar la de ella, y como su césped no era en absoluto más grande, una cortadora tipo cochecito sería un regalo carísimo para su ego. Serena se imaginó que su mujer Hotaru intervendría antes de que él cometiera semejante estupidez.

Hoy llevaría a cabo su primer corte de césped. Apenas podía esperar a sentir la potencia de aquel monstruo rojo vibrando en sus manos mientras decapitaba todos aquellos tallos de hierba. Siempre se había sentido sumamente atraída por las máquinas rojas. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que hacer una escapada al supermercado para comprar un cubo de la basura nuevo para el vecino. Una promesa era una promesa, y Serena siempre procuraba cumplir su palabra. Un rápido cuenco de cereales más tarde, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se calzó un par de sandalias y se puso en camino. ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a costar tanto encontrar un cubo de la basura metálico? El supermercado tenía sólo cubos de plástico. Se compró uno para sí misma, pero no creyó tener derecho a cambiar el tipo de cubo de la basura de su vecino. De allí fue a una tienda de materiales para casa y jardín, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Si hubiera comprado ella el cubo metálico que tenía, sabría dónde encontrar otro, pero fue un regalo de su madre con motivo del estreno de la casa. Así era mamá, la reina de los regalos prácticos.

Para cuando por fin dio con un cubo de la basura metálico y grande, en una tienda de materiales de ferretería, eran las nueve y la temperatura ya estaba pasando de ser calurosa a volverse incómoda. Si no segaba pronto la hierba, tendría que aguardar a que se pusiera el sol para que cediera un poco el calor. Decidió que la compra de comestibles podía esperar, encajó el cubo de la basura en el minúsculo asiento trasero de su coche y enfiló hacia el sur por Van Dyke hasta llegar a Ten Mile Road, y allí giró a la derecha. Minutos más tarde entró en su calle y sonrió al ver las pulcras casas viejas que se alzaban a la sombra de grandes árboles.

Varías casas lucían triciclos y bicicletas en los jardines de la entrada. Estos vecindarios antiguos estaban siendo testigos de un influjo de parejas jóvenes que descubrían el precio razonable de aquellas casas envejecidas. En lugar de desintegrarse, las viviendas estaban siendo remozadas y reformadas; dentro de unos años se dispararían de nuevo los precios del mercado inmobiliario, pero por el momento aquella zona era precisamente la apropiada para personas que estaban empezando.

Al salir del coche, la vecina del otro lado de la casa se acercó hasta la valla blanca de tablones puntiagudos, que llegaba a la altura de la cintura y separaba ambas propiedades.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la señora Osaka.

—Buenos días —contestó Serena. Había conocido a aquella agradable pareja el día en que se instaló, y al día siguiente la señora Osaka le había llevado una gran fuente de estofado y unos fragantes bollos caseros. Si el tipejo del otro lado pudiera parecerse un poco a los Osaka, Serena habría estado en el séptimo cielo, aunque no era capaz de imaginárselo siquiera trayendo bollitos caseros. Se acercó a la valla para charlar como buena vecina.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —Gracias a Dios que hacía buen tiempo, porque de lo contrario el mundo estaría muy necesitado de conversación.

—Oh, hoy va a ser un día achicharrante. —La señora Osaka le mostró una sonrisa abierta y blandió la paleta de jardinero que sostenía en la mano enguantada—.

Tengo que arreglar el jardín temprano, antes de que empiece a hacer demasiado calor.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo al ir a cortar el césped esta mañana. —Serena se percató de que los demás tuvieron la misma idea. Ahora que se fijaba, oía el rumor de una cortadora de césped tres casas más allá y otra al otro lado de la calle.

—Buena idea. Procure no sofocarse demasiado; mi Ittou siempre humedece una toalla y se la pone en el cuello cuando corta el césped, aunque nuestros nietos lo ayudan y ya no lo hace tan a menudo como antes. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Yo creo que ahora enciende la vieja cortadora sólo porque le apetece hacer algo masculino.

Serena sonrió, e iba a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—Señora Osaka, ¿conoce usted al hombre que vive al otro lado de mi casa?

— ¿Y si aquel tipejo le había mentido? ¿Y si no era policía? Casi se lo imaginaba riéndose a carcajadas a su costa, mientras ella pasaba de puntillas a su alrededor procurando ser simpática.

— ¿Darien? Claro que sí. Lo conozco desde siempre. Ahí vivían sus abuelos, sabe. Era gente encantadora. Me alegré mucho de que Darien viniera a vivir a esa casa cuando su abuela falleció por fin el año pasado. Me siento mucho más segura teniendo un policía tan cerca. ¿Usted no?

Bueno, aquello tiraba por el suelo su teoría. Serena logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Fue a decir algo acerca del extraño horario que tenía, pero vio cómo brillaban los ojos azules de la señora Osaka y se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era que su anciana vecina creyera que sentía interés por aquel tipo y menos que pudiera decírselo a él, ya que era obvio que había una buena relación entre ambos. Se ocupó de eso añadiendo:

—Creía que podía ser un traficante de drogas, o algo así.

La señora Osaka pareció escandalizarse.

— ¿Darien, un traficante de drogas? Dios mío. No, él jamás haría una cosa así.

—Es un alivio. —Serena sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que será mejor que empiece a segar antes de que haga más calor.

—No olvide beber mucha agua —le aconsejó la señora Osaka a su espalda.

—Así lo haré.

Bueno, maldición, pensó Serena al tiempo que sacaba el cubo de la basura del asiento trasero. Así que el tipejo de al lado era policía; no había mentido. Adiós a su sueño de ver cómo se lo llevaban esposado. Depositó el cubo junto al porche de atrás de la casa y acto seguido sacó del maletero el cubo de plástico que se había comprado para ella. Si no hubiera sido de plástico, no habría podido meterlo allí dentro, pero el plástico se comprimía. Cuando abrió el maletero, el cubo saltó hacia ella como si estuviera vivo. Lo colocó detrás de la pequeña barandilla de la cocina, justo para que no se viera desde la calle, y a continuación volvió a entrar en la casa y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Aquél era el atuendo que usaban las mujeres de los barrios de las afueras para cortar el césped, ¿no? Entonces se acordó de sus vecinos ancianos y cambió la camiseta sin tirantes por otra normal; no quería provocarles un infarto.

Experimentó una cierta emoción al abrir el candado de las puertas del garaje y penetrar en el interior. Rebuscó hasta dar con el interruptor que encendía la única bombilla del techo. Allí estaba el orgullo de su padre, totalmente cubierto por una funda de loneta hecha a medida y forrada de fieltro para que no se rayara la pintura. Maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera dejado en casa de Sammy. El automóvil no suponía tanto problema como Bubú, pero la tenía mucho más preocupada.

El factor decisivo para dejarlo en casa de ella, pensó, era que su garaje tenía aún aquellas puertas dobles pasadas de moda en lugar de una moderna que se deslizara hacia arriba. A su padre lo preocupaba que se viera el coche desde la calle, y Serena podía entrar en el garaje sin abrir las puertas más que los treinta centímetros que necesitaba para colarse ella misma, mientras que en el garaje doble de Sammy se veía todo cada vez que se levantaba la puerta. A la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, pondría una puerta automática.

Había tapado su cortadora nueva con una sábana para que no se llenase de polvo. Retiró la sábana y pasó la mano por el frío metal. Quizás aquel garaje tan poco tecnificado no fuera el factor decisivo para que ella cuidara del coche; quizá fuera porque ella era la única de sus hermanos que sentía el mismo entusiasmo por los coches que su padre. Ella era la única que metía la nariz en el sedán que poseía la familia para observar las misteriosas entrañas mecánicas mientras su padre cambiaba el aceite y las bujías. Cuando tenía diez años, ya lo ayudaba. Cuando tuvo doce, se encargaba ella misma de la tarea. Durante un tiempo pensó en la posibilidad de hacerse ingeniera mecánica de automóviles, pero ello suponía varios años de estudios, y en realidad no era tan ambiciosa. Lo único que deseaba era un empleo bien pagado que no le resultara odioso, y se le daban tan bien los números como los motores. La encantaban los coches, pero no quería convertirlos en un trabajo.

Sacó la cortadora de césped pasando por el costado del automóvil de su padre, con cuidado de no rozarlo. La funda de loneta lo protegía del polvo, pero no quería arriesgarse en lo que concernía a aquel coche. Abrió una de las puertas del garaje justo lo suficiente para sacar la cortadora y condujo a su bebé a la luz del sol. La pintura roja lanzó destellos; las barras del manillar resplandecían. Oh, qué bonita era.

En el último minuto se acordó de algo acerca del ritual de cortar el césped, y llevó su coche hasta la calle; había que tener cuidado de no levantar accidentalmente alguna piedra que pudiera romper una ventanilla o rayar la pintura. Lanzó una mirada al automóvil del tipejo de al lado y se encogió de hombros; tal vez advirtiera las huellas de Bubú, pero no apreciaría un arañazo más en aquel cacharro. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, encendió el pequeño motor. Lo curioso de cortar el césped, descubrió, era que uno experimentaba una sensación instantánea de realización. Uno veía el lugar exacto por el que había pasado y lo que había conseguido. Su padre y Sammy siempre se hacían cargo de aquella tarea cuando ella era niña, para gran alivio suyo, porque segar la hierba le parecía aburrido. Sólo cuando se hizo mayor comprendió el atractivo que suponía tener hierba propia, y ahora tenía la sensación de haber logrado por fin, a la edad de treinta años, entrar en el mundo de los adultos. Era dueña de una casa. Cortaba su césped. Genial.

Entonces, algo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Lanzó un chillido y soltó el manillar de la segadora antes de apartarse hacia un lado y volverse hacia su atacante. La cortadora de césped se paró en seco. Allí estaba el vecino, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un gesto feroz en la cara y la ropa sucia; su aspecto habitual. Alzó una mano y puso la palanca de la segadora en la posición de apagado, y el eficiente motorcillo se detuvo con un gruñido.

Silencio.

Durante un segundo, más o menos.

—¿Se puede saber para qué demonios ha hecho eso? —rugió Serena. Enrojeció por la ira al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más, cerrando la mano en un puño de manera inconsciente.

—Tenía entendido que estaba procurando dejar de decir maldiciones —la provocó él.

—¡Usted sería capaz de hacer decir tacos a un santo!

—Eso la deja fuera a usted, ¿no es así?

—¡Tiene toda la maldita razón!

Él se fijó en su mano derecha.

—¿Va a usar eso, o va a mostrarse razonable?

—¿Qué...? —Bajó la vista y vio que tenía el brazo flexionado a medias, con el puño ya echado hacia atrás. Abrió los dedos con gran esfuerzo, pero éstos de nuevo adoptaron inmediatamente la posición de ataque. De verdad que deseaba propinarle un puñetazo, y se puso todavía más furiosa por no poder hacerlo.

—¿Razonable? — chilló, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Usted quiere que me muestre razonable? ¡Es usted el que me ha dado un susto de muerte y ha apagado mi segadora!

—Estoy intentando dormir —replicó él, recalcando cada palabra con una pausa—. ¿Es mucho pedir que tenga un poco de consideración?

Serena lo miró boquiabierta.

—Actúa como si yo estuviera cortando el césped al amanecer. ¡Son casi las diez de la mañana! Y no soy la única que está cometiendo el grave delito de cortar hierba.

Escuche —le ordenó, refiriéndose al ruido amortiguado de otras cortadoras de césped del vecindario que se oía por la calle.

— ¡Esos no están segando justo delante de la ventana de mi dormitorio!

—Pues entonces acuéstese a una hora decente. ¡No es culpa mía que se pase levantado casi toda la noche!

El rostro del vecino se estaba poniendo tan rojo como el de ella.

— ¡Formo parte de un equipo especial, señora! Y eso incluye tener un horario irregular. ¡Duermo cuando puedo, lo cual, desde que ha venido usted, no ha sido precisamente muy a menudo!

Serena levantó las manos.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Estupendo! Ya terminaré de segar esta noche, cuando refresque.

—Hizo el gesto de mandarlo a paseo—. Vuélvase a su cama. Yo me meteré en casa y me quedaré ahí dentro sentada durante las próximas once horas. ¿O también eso perturbará sus bellos sueños? —inquirió en tono irónico.

—No hasta que le metan un petardo por el culo —soltó él, y regresó furioso a su casa.

Probablemente existía una ley que prohibía lanzar piedras a la casa de una persona, pensó Serena. Echando humo, volvió a guardar la cortadora de césped en el garaje, echó el candado cuidadosamente y sacó su coche del camino de entrada. Le gustaría demostrarle a aquel tipo lo que era capaz de hacer con unos cuantos petardos, y desde luego que no sería sentarse encima de ellos.

Entró furiosa y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Bubú, que hizo caso omiso de ella, concentrado en lamerse las patas.

—Un equipo especial —rugió—. Que no soy razonable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarse en tono normal, y yo no habría tenido inconveniente en apagar la cortadora de césped hasta más tarde. Pero no; tenía que portarse como un asno.

Bubú la miró.

—Asno no es una palabrota —dijo a la defensiva—. Además, no es culpa mía. Voy a contarte un secreto de nuestro vecinito, Bubú; ¡Desde luego, no es el hombre perfecto!

_Bien chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y ya saben, sobre todo ahora, preciso de su ayuda, en caso de errores, y cualquier crítica o aporte, siempre, siempre son bienvenidos…_

_Saludos._

_Issyta_


	5. Palabras

_**Hola de nueva! Les dejo este capítulo para compensar un poco mi retraso, espero, sobretodo que lo disfruten…**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Palabras**

Serena se las arregló para pasar el fin de semana sin más confrontaciones con su desagradable vecino, y el lunes llegó al trabajo con quince minutos de antelación, en un esfuerzo por compensar el retraso del viernes, aunque ese día ya se había quedado un poco más de tiempo por ese motivo. Al detenerse frente a la entrada, el vigilante se inclinó hacia fuera y observó el Viper con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuándo va a deshacerse de esa chatarra y comprarse un Chevrolet?

Lo escuchaba casi a diario. Aquello era lo que sucedía cuando uno trabajaba en la zona de Detroit en algo remotamente relacionado con la industria del automóvil. Uno tenía que mostrar fidelidad a la marca de los Tres Grandes para el que trabajaba, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

—Cuando me lo pueda permitir —replicó, como hacía siempre. Poco importaba que el Viper le hubiera costado una fortuna, aunque fuera de segunda mano y ya tuviera ochenta mil kilómetros cuando lo compró—. Acabo de comprar una casa, sabe. Si este coche no me lo hubiera regalado mi padre, no estaría conduciéndolo. Aquello último era una absoluta mentira, pero solía quitarle a la gente de encima durante un tiempo. Gracias a Dios, nadie de por allí conocía a su padre, porque entonces sabrían que era un hombre de Ford hasta la tumba. Se sintió insultado cuando ella se compró el Viper, y jamás dejó de hacer unos cuantos comentarios despectivos acerca de él.

—Ya, bueno, su padre debería estar más enterado.

—No entiende nada de coches. —Serena se puso tensa y temió ser fulminada por un rayo por semejante trola.

Estacionó el Viper en un rincón de atrás del aparcamiento, donde había menos posibilidades de que le dieran un golpe. La gente de Juuban bromeaba diciendo que estaba lleno de agujeros. Serena tenía que admitir que resultaba incómodo, sobre todo cuando hacía mal tiempo, pero mojarse era preferible a dejar que el Viper sufriera daños. El solo hecho de conducir por la I-696 para ir al trabajo ya bastaba para que le salieran canas.

Juuban ocupaba un edificio de ladrillo rojo de cuatro pisos con una arcada gris en la entrada y seis peldaños en curva que conducían a unas impresionantes puertas dobles. Sin embargo, aquella entrada era utilizada exclusivamente por los visitantes.

Todos los empleados penetraban por una puerta metálica lateral dotada de una cerradura electrónica que daba a un estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito, en el que se encontraban las oficinas de mantenimiento y electricidad, además de una sala oscura y maloliente que llevaba el rótulo de «Almacén». Serena no quería saber lo que había almacenado allí dentro.

Al final del pasillo verde vómito había tres escalones que conducían a otra puerta metálica. Ésta daba a un recinto de moqueta gris que ocupaba toda la longitud del edificio y del que partían despachos y otros pasillos como si fueran venas. Los dos pisos de abajo estaban reservados para los locos de la informática, aquellos seres extraños e irreverentes que hablaban una lengua desconocida acerca de bytes y puertos USB. El acceso a aquellos pisos estaba restringido; había que tener una tarjeta de empleado para entrar en el pasillo verde vómito, después otra para entrar en cualquiera de los despachos y salas. Había dos ascensores, y en el extremo opuesto del edificio, para los más enérgicos, se encontraban las escaleras.

Cuando penetró en la sala de moqueta gris, atrajo su atención un enorme cartel escrito en letras grandes. Estaba colocado directamente encima de los botones de los ascensores. A lápiz verde y morado, resaltado con rotulador negro para mayor énfasis, se leía una directiva de la empresa: CON EFECTO INMEDIATO, TODOS LOS

EMPLEADOS DEBERÁN TOMAR UNA MEZCLA DE GINKO Y VIAGRA, PARA

QUE SE ACUERDEN DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO.

Serena rompió a reír. Los locos de la informática estaban en buena forma aquel día. Por naturaleza se rebelaban contra toda autoridad y toda estructura; aquellos carteles eran cosa común, por lo menos hasta que llegara alguien de la dirección y los retirara. Se imaginó un montón de ojos arriba y abajo del pasillo, pegados a minúsculas grietas mientras los culpables disfrutaban viendo las reacciones de los demás a aquel nuevo ataque a la dignidad de la empresa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su espalda, y al volverse vio quién acababa de llegar. Apenas se abstuvo de arrugar la nariz.

Mimet Street trabajaba en recursos humanos, y se podía contar con que no apreciaba el humor en ninguna cosa. Era una mujer alta cuya ambición consistía en ascender hasta la dirección, aunque por lo visto no sabía cómo actuar para conseguirlo.

Vestía ropas de chica joven en vez de los trajes más propios de empresa que habrían destacado su esbelta constitución. Era una mujer atractiva, con un cabello rubio y hueco, y un buen cutis, pero totalmente ajena a lo que era vestir bien. Su mejor rasgo eran sus manos, delgadas y elegantes, que ella siempre llevaba perfectamente cuidadas.

Fiel a la norma, Mimet lanzó una exclamación ahogada al leer el cartel, y empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo, extendiendo la mano para bajarlo.

—Si lo tocas, dejarás tus huellas en él —le dijo Serena en tono totalmente inexpresivo.

Mimet se quedó congelada en el sitio con la mano a sólo un centímetro del papel.

—No hay forma de saber cuántas personas lo habrán visto ya —prosiguió Serena al tiempo que pulsaba el botón de subir—. Alguien de la dirección se enterará de esto y se pondrá a investigar aunque se quite el cartel de aquí. A no ser que tengas pensado tragártelo, cosa que yo no haría, teniendo en cuenta que los gérmenes que contiene deben de contarse por billones, ¿cómo vas a deshacerte de él sin que te vea nadie?

Mimet le dirigió a Serena una rápida mirada de desaprobación.

—Seguro que a ti esta asquerosa basura te parece hasta graciosa.

—De hecho, así es.

—No me sorprendería que lo hubieses puesto tú.

—Quizá debieras delatarme —sugirió Serena al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y entraba dentro—. Prueba a llamar a la Asociación Nos Importa un

Comino.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Mimet allí de pie, mirando furiosa a Serena. Aquél había sido el diálogo más hostil que habían tenido nunca, si bien Mimet no era famosa precisamente por su capacidad para llevarse bien con la gente. Serena no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había terminado trabajando en recursos humanos. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente sentía lástima por ella.

Pero hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

Los lunes siempre eran el día más ajetreado de la semana en el departamento de nóminas, porque era entonces cuando se entregaban todas las tarjetas horarias de los últimos cinco días. La misión de Juuban consistía en suministrar tecnología informática a General Motors, no en llevar por ordenador su propio sistema de nóminas.

Lo seguían haciendo al estilo antiguo, con tarjetas horarias que se picaban en un reloj.

Aquello suponía un montón de papeleo, pero hasta el momento el pago de las nóminas no se había visto interrumpido por un fallo de software o porque se rompiera un disco duro. Quizá fuera eso por lo que Juuban no había modernizado el sistema: la nómina, al igual que el correo, tenía que seguir funcionando.

Para las diez ya estaba necesitando tomarse un descanso. En cada planta había una sala de café dotada del acostumbrado surtido de máquinas expendedoras, mesas baratas de cafetería y sillas metálicas, un frigorífico, una cafetera y un horno microondas. Cuando entró Serena, había varias mujeres y un hombre apiñados en torno a una única mesa; todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, y el hombre parecía indignado.

Serena se sirvió la taza de café que tanto necesitaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Una edición especial del boletín de noticias —contestó una de las mujeres,

Berjerite King. Tenía los ojos húmedos de tanto reír—. Esto va a hacer historia.

—Yo no veo qué tiene de gracioso —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no, claro está -—replicó una mujer entre risitas, y le tendió la hoja a

Serena—. Echa un vistazo.

El boletín de la empresa no se sancionaba oficialmente, aun haciendo un gran esfuerzo de imaginación. Tenía su origen en los dos primeros pisos; si se les daba a todas aquellas imaginaciones acceso a la edición por ordenador, tenía que suceder necesariamente. El boletín aparecía a intervalos regulares, y por lo general siempre contenía algo que hacía que la dirección intentase confiscar todas las copias.

Serena bebió otro sorbo de café al tiempo que tomaba la hoja. Los chicos habían realizado ciertamente un trabajo de lo más profesional, aunque con el equipo y el software que tenían a su disposición, sería vergonzoso que no lo hubieran hecho bien. El boletín se titulaba «Pez martillo», y su logo consistía en un tiburón de aspecto feroz. No era un tiburón martillo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Los artículos estaban dispuestos en columnas, había gráficos de calidad, y un dibujante de tiras cómicas bastante ingenioso que firmaba con el nombre de «Mako» solía hacer chistes de aspectos de la vida dentro de la empresa.

Aquel día el encabezamiento estaba escrito en enormes letras de imprenta:

« ¿DAS TÚ LA TALLA?». Debajo se leía la siguiente frase: «Lo que las mujeres desean en realidad», junto con una cinta métrica enroscada como si fuese una cobra presta para el ataque.

«Olvidadlo, chicos», comenzaba el artículo. «La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la menor posibilidad. Durante años se nos ha dicho que lo importante no es lo que tenemos, sino cómo lo usamos, pero ahora sabemos cuál es la verdad. Nuestro panel de expertos compuesto por cuatro mujeres, amigas que trabajan aquí, en Juuban, han elaborado una lista de lo que ha de tener el hombre perfecto.»

Dios santo, Serena estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido, pero consiguió reprimirlo y no demostrar otra cosa que interés con la expresión de la cara. Maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho Mina con la lista que había confeccionado? Ahora todo el mundo iba a reírse de ellas sin piedad, y aquélla era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Ya se estaba imaginando docenas y docenas de cintas métricas amontonadas en su mesa de trabajo todas las mañanas.

Leyó el artículo a toda prisa, superficialmente. Gracias a Dios, no se mencionaba ninguno de sus nombres. Las cuatro amigas figuraban como A, B, C y D. Todavía tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Mina, pero ahora no tendría que atarla, empalarla y mutilarla.

Allí estaba la lista entera, comenzando por la condición «fiel» en el primer puesto. La lista no iba mal hasta el número ocho, «estupendo en la cama», pero a partir de ahí se deterioraba rápidamente. El número nueve lo ocupaba el requisito de «veinticinco centímetros» de Mina, junto con todos los comentarios que lo acompañaban, incluido el suyo propio acerca de que los cinco últimos centímetros eran sobras.

El número diez tenía que ver con el tiempo que el hombre perfecto debería poder aguantar en la cama. «Decididamente, más que un anuncio de televisión» había sido el decreto más bien mordaz de Lita que figuraba como «señorita D». Habían establecido que media hora era la duración óptima para hacer el amor, sin contar el juego previo.

« ¿Por qué no?», decía la señorita C, que correspondía a Serena. «Esto es una fantasía, ¿no? Y se supone que una fantasía debe ser exactamente lo que una quiere que sea. Mi hombre perfecto ha de proporcionarme treinta minutos de empujar, a no ser que se trate de un polvo rápido, en cuyo caso treinta minutos resultarían contraproducentes dada la finalidad de la ocasión.»

Todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, de modo que Serena imaginó que debía de mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro. Sólo esperaba que fuese de sorpresa más que de horror. El hombre —no estaba segura de si se llamaba Cary o Craig, algo parecido— se estaba poniendo más colorado a cada minuto que pasaba.

—A vosotras no os resultaría tan gracioso que un grupito de hombres dijera que su mujer ideal tendría que tener las tetas grandes —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Berjerite, aún sonriendo—. Como si a los hombres no les gustasen las tetas grandes desde que anda a gatas. Resulta agradable ver una pequeña revancha.

Oh, genial. Una guerra entre sexos. Serena se imaginó cómo iban a extenderse las conversaciones como aquélla por todo el edificio. Se obligó a sonreír y devolvió la hoja del boletín.

—Imagino que vamos a tener historia para rato.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Dijo Berjerite con una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Yo voy a enmarcar mi hoja y a colgarla donde mi marido la vea por la mañana, nada más despertarse, y donde sea lo último que vea por la noche al irse a la cama!

En cuanto Serena regresó a su despacho, marcó la extensión de Mina.

—Adivina lo que acabo de ver en el boletín —dijo, procurando mantener el tono grave.

—Maldita sea —gimió Mina en voz alta—. ¿Es muy horrible? Todavía no lo he visto.

—A juzgar por lo que he leído, es absolutamente literal. Maldita sea, Mina, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Tienes que pagar un cuarto de dólar por haber dicho un taco —dijo Mina automáticamente—. Fue un accidente. No quiero hablar mucho aquí, en la oficina, pero si comemos juntas te contaré lo que ha sucedido.

—De acuerdo. En Railroad Pizza a las doce. Voy a llamar a Lita y a Luna; probablemente también querrán venir.

—Esto se parece a un linchamiento —comentó Mina en tono dolorido.

—Podría ser —replicó Serena, y colgó.

Railroad Pizza se encontraba a unos ochocientos metros de Juuban, motivo por el cual era un lugar muy frecuentado por los empleados. Tenía un floreciente negocio de comida para llevar, pero también disponía de media docena de mesas. Serena escogió una mesa con sofás situada al fondo, donde pudieran disfrutar de mayor intimidad. En cuestión de minutos llegaron las otras tres y tomaron asiento, Lita al lado de Serena, Mina y Luna enfrente de ellas.

—Dios, no sabéis cuánto lo siento —dijo Mina. Parecía contrita.

— ¡No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado esa lista a alguien! —Lita estaba horrorizada—. Si Andrew llega a enterarse...

—No entiendo por qué estáis tan enfadadas —dijo Luna, desconcertada—.

Quiero decir que... sí, resultaría un poco embarazoso que se descubriera que hemos sido nosotras las que hemos hecho esa lista, pero va más bien en plan de chiste.

— ¿Seguirías pensando que va de chiste dentro de seis meses, cuando aún se te acerquen hombres ofreciéndose a demostrarte que dan la talla? —le preguntó Serena.

—A Andrew no le parecería gracioso en absoluto —dijo Lita sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Me mataría.

—Ya —contestó Mina en tono sombrío—. Yaten no es lo que se dice muy sensible, pero le fastidiaría mucho que yo dijera que quiero veinticinco centímetros. —

Sonrió débilmente—. Se podría decir que se quedaría corto.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Lita, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

—El sábado fui de compras y me encontré con Yuyal como se llame, ya sabéis, la que tiene pinta de vampiresa, de la primera planta —dijo Mina—. Nos pusimos a charlar, almorzamos tarde y nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Le enseñé la lista, nos reímos un rato y ella me pidió una copia. No vi por qué no. Después de tomarme unas cuantas cervezas, hay muchas cosas que me parecen bien. Me hizo varias preguntas, y no sé cómo terminé poniendo por escrito todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Mina poseía una memoria casi fotográfica. Por desgracia, unas cuantas cervezas no parecían afectar su memoria, sólo su sensatez.

—Al menos no le diste nuestros nombres —dijo Lita.

—Sabe quiénes somos —señaló Serena—. La lista la tenía Mina, de modo que cualquier idiota puede suponer que es una del grupo de cuatro amigas. A partir de ahí, la cosa está clara.

Lita volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

—Estoy muerta. O divorciada.

—Yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada a resultas de esto —dijo Luna en tono consolador—. Si Yuyal quisiera tirar de la manta y delatarnos, ya se lo habría contado a sus compañeros de la primera planta. Estamos a salvo. Andrew no se enterará jamás.

_Algunas culturas creen en que las palabras no deben ser dichas al aire, ya que estas siempre llegan a las personas que estaban destinadas…así que chicas a cuidar lo que dicen, no les vaya a suceder lo que a estas locas amigas…_

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Issyta._


	6. Nuevo encuentro

**Holi! Aquí estamos, recuperando el tiempo perdido y subiendo un capítulo más…que difruten…**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un encuentro (menos desagradable que el anterior) más.**

Serena estuvo en tensión el resto del día, aguardando otros sucesos. Imaginaba nerviosa que si Andrew llegaba a enterarse, le amargaría la existencia a Lita durante toda la vida. En lo que se refería al resultado final, Lita era la que más tenía que perder. Mina estaba inmersa en una relación, pero por lo menos no estaba casada con Yaten. Lo que Luna tenía con Artemis King era como mucho una relación intermitente, sin compromiso. De las cuatro, Serena era la que tendría menos dificultades si llegaban a revelarse sus identidades. No tenía relación alguna, había renunciado a los hombres, y no respondía ante nadie excepto ella misma. Tendría que soportar las burlas, pero eso era todo.

Una vez que analizó la situación y llegó a esa conclusión, dejó de preocuparse tanto. De modo que, ¿qué importaba que algún payaso de la oficina intentase hacerse el listo? Estaba preparada para plantarle cara a cualquier imbécil. Aquel estado de ánimo le duró hasta que llegó a casa y se encontró con que Bubú, en un intento de hacerla ver lo mucho que lo disgustaba tener que vivir en una casa desconocida, había destrozado completamente los almohadones del sofá. Había pedazos de relleno esparcidos por todo el salón. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, y después hasta veinte. No merecía la pena enfurecerse con el gato: probablemente no lo entendería, ni tampoco le importaría lo más mínimo. Él era una víctima de aquellas circunstancias tanto como lo era ella. Le siseó cuando Serena trató de tocarlo. Cuando hacía eso, normalmente lo dejaba solo, pero en un arranque de conmiseración lo levantó del suelo y hundió los dedos en el pelo para masajearle los flexibles músculos del lomo.

—Pobre gatito —lo arrulló—. No sabes qué ocurre, ¿verdad?

Bubú contestó con un gruñido, pero enseguida estropeó el efecto convirtiéndolo en un grave ronroneo.

—Ya sólo tienes que aguantar cuatro semanas y cinco días. Eso hace treinta y tres días. Podrás soportarme todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

El gato no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero nada le importaba mientras ella continuase masajeándole la espalda. Serena lo llevó a la cocina, le dio de comer y después lo depositó en el suelo con un ratón peludo de juguete para que se entretuviera. De acuerdo. El gato le estaba haciendo trizas la casa. Podía soportarlo. Su madre quedaría horrorizada por los destrozos y los pagaría, naturalmente, así que, en conjunto, Serena sólo estaba sufriendo ligeras incomodidades. Estaba impresionada por su propia madurez.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, y mientras estaba allí de pie junto al fregadero su vecino llegó a casa. Al ver aquel Pontiac marrón, notó que su madurez comenzaba a desaparecer por el desagüe, pero el coche estaba silencioso, de modo que era evidente que el dueño había puesto un silenciador. Si él se estaba esforzando, también lo haría ella. Mentalmente, puso el tapón en el desagüe. Observó por la ventana cómo el vecino se apeaba del coche y abría la puerta de la cocina, que estaba enfrente de la de Serena. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una camisa blanca de vestir, con una corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta echada sobre el hombro. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y cuando se volvió para entrar en la casa, Serena vio la pistola grande y negra que llevaba en la funda del cinturón. Aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con otra cosa que no fuera ropa vieja y sucia, y se sintió un poco desorientada, como si el mundo se hubiera descentrado. Saber que era policía y verlo como policía eran dos cosas distintas. El hecho de que fuera vestido de paisano en lugar de llevar uniforme indicaba que no era agente de patrulla, sino que como mínimo tenía el rango de detective.

Seguía siendo un tipejo, pero era un tipejo con responsabilidades, de modo que quizás ella debiera ser un poco más comprensiva. No tenía forma de saber si estaba durmiendo, a no ser que llamase a la puerta para preguntárselo, lo cual era más bien contraproducente si no deseaba molestarlo mientras dormía. Se limitaría a no cortar el césped cuando él estuviera en casa, y punto. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a arrancarle una tira de aquella piel de rinoceronte cada vez que él la molestara, pues lo que era justo era justo, pero sí que intentaría llevarse bien con él. Al fin de cuentas, era probable que fueran vecinos durante los próximos 7 años. Dios, aquel pensamiento resultaba de lo más deprimente.

Su madurez y caridad hacia todo había durado... oh, un par de horas.

A las siete y media, se arrellanó en su enorme y cómodo sillón para ver un poco la televisión y leer un rato. A menudo hacía ambas cosas a la vez, pues suponía que si salía por la tele algo que fuera interesante de verdad, atraería su atención. Una taza de té verde humeaba lentamente a su lado, y a cada tanto se antioxidaba tomando un pequeño sorbo.

En eso, un fuerte golpe rompió la quietud del pequeño vecindario. Serena se levantó del sillón a toda prisa, deslizó los pies en las sandalias y corrió a la puerta principal. Conocía aquel sonido, pues lo había oído cientos, miles de veces en su niñez, cuando su padre la llevaba a lugares de pruebas en los que veía cómo chocaba un coche contra otro. Por toda la calle se encendían luces de porches; se abrían puertas por las que asomaban las cabezas de curiosos como si fueran pequeñas tortugas saliendo de su caparazón. Cinco casas más allá, iluminado por la farola de la esquina, había un amasijo de metal retorcido. Serena se precipitó calle abajo con el corazón desbocado y el estómago encogido, haciendo acopio de fuerzas por lo que pudiera ver y tratando de recordar lo básico de los primeros auxilios.

En aquel momento ya había otras personas saliendo de sus casas, en su mayoría ancianos, las mujeres en bata y zapatillas o con ropa informal, los hombres con camisetas interiores sin mangas. Se oían varias voces de niños, excitadas y agudas, junto con las de madres que intentaban mantener a sus hijos en el redil, mientras los padres decían:

—Atrás, atrás, podría explotar.

Después de haber visto numerosas colisiones, Serena sabía que no era probable que tuviera lugar una explosión, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de un incendio.

Justo antes de llegar al automóvil siniestrado, se abrió de golpe la puerta del conductor y salió de detrás del volante un hombre joven en actitud beligerante.

—¡Qué pasa, joder! —chilló, mirando fijamente la destrozada parte delantera de su coche. Había golpeado por detrás uno de los coches que estaban estacionados a lo largo del bordillo.

Una mujer joven llegó corriendo desde la casa situada justamente al lado, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi coche!

El joven beligerante se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Este coche es tuyo, zorra? ¿Qué coño haces aparcándolo en la calle?

Estaba bebido. Los vapores alcanzaron la nariz de Serena, que dio un paso atrás. A su alrededor oyó cómo la preocupación colectiva de los vecinos se iba convirtiendo en asco.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar a Darien —oyó decir a un anciano.

—Ya voy yo.

La señora Osaka echó a andar calle abajo, todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatillas de felpa.

Sí, ¿dónde estaba?, se preguntó Serena. Todos los que vivían en aquella calle se encontraban allí fuera. La joven cuyo coche había quedado destrozado estaba llorando con las manos sobre la boca mientras contemplaba el siniestro. A su espalda había dos niños pequeños, de unos cinco y siete años, de pie en la acera con expresión desconcertada.

—Maldita zorra —rugió el borracho, dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

—Eh —intervino uno de los vecinos—. Cuidado con esa lengua.

—Que le jodan, abuelo. —Llegó hasta la mujer que lloraba y la agarró con una manaza por el hombro para obligarla a volverse.

Serena saltó hacia delante en un arrebato de ira que le inundó el pecho.

—Eh, colega —le dijo en tono duro—. Déjala en paz.

—Sí —dijo a su espalda la voz temblorosa de algún anciano.

—Que te jodan a ti también, zorra —dijo él—. Esta maldita puta me ha destrozado el coche.

—Tú te has destrozado el coche solo. Estás borracho y has chocado contra un coche que estaba aparcado.

Serena sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil; no se podía razonar con un borracho. El problema era que aquel tipo estaba precisamente lo bastante borracho para ser agresivo, pero no lo suficiente para tambalearse. Propinó un empujón a la mujer, que tropezó hacia atrás, se trabó con un tacón en la raíz que sobresalía de uno de los grandes árboles que jalonaban la calle y cayó despatarrada sobre la acera. Lanzó un grito, y sus hijos chillaron y rompieron a llorar.

Serena arremetió contra él y lo embistió por un costado. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero en vez de eso se desplomó sobre sus posaderas con los pies en el aire. Logró incorporarse haciendo un esfuerzo, y se lanzó contra Serena acompañándose de otro pintoresco juramento. Ésta se apartó hacia un lado y le puso la zancadilla. Él dio un traspié, pero esa vez consiguió mantenerse erguido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía la barbilla baja, metida hacia el pecho, y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Oh, mierda, esta vez sí la había hecho buena.

Serena adoptó automáticamente la postura de boxear, aprendida de Las muchas peleas con su hermano. Aquellas peleas se perdían en el pasado, y Serena supuso que estaban a punto de darle una buena paliza, pero quizá pudiera lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos bien colocados. Oyó voces excitadas y alarmadas a su alrededor, pero le parecieron extrañamente distantes, pues estaba concentrada en seguir viva.

—Que alguien llame a la policía.

—Molly ha ido a buscar a Darien. Él se encargará.

—Yo ya he llamado a la policía. —Aquélla era la voz de una niña.

El borracho embistió, y esta vez no hubo forma de esquivarlo. Serena se agachó ante aquella furiosa arremetida, dando patadas y puñetazos y al mismo tiempo tratando de parar los golpes que lanzaba él. Uno de sus puños la alcanzó en las costillas, y quedó aturdida por la fuerza que llevaba. Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por los vecinos; los pocos hombres jóvenes intentaban separar al borracho de Serena, los mayores ayudaban propinándole patadas con los pies calzados con pantuflas. Serena y el borracho rodaron por el suelo, y varios ancianos que estaban cerca fueron arrastrados también y chocaron contra el montón.

Serena se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y un puñetazo oblicuo la alcanzó en la mejilla. Se le había quedado un brazo atrapado debajo de un vecino caído por tierra, pero con la mano que tenía libre consiguió pellizcar al borracho en la cintura y retorcerle la carne con todas sus fuerzas. Él bramó igual que un búfalo herido.

Entonces, de repente desapareció, alguien lo levantó como si no pesara más que una almohada. Mareada, lo vio derrumbarse en el suelo a su lado, con el rostro aplastado contra la tierra y los brazos a la espalda mientras alguien le ponía unas esposas. Logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y se encontró prácticamente frente a frente con su vecino el tipejo.

—Maldita sea, debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de usted —rugió él—. Debería detenerlos a los dos por borrachera y alteración del orden público.

—¡Yo no estoy borracha! —exclamó Serena indignada.

—¡No, el que está borracho es él, y usted está alterando el orden!

La injusticia de aquella acusación la hizo ahogarse de rabia, lo cual fue una suerte, porque lo que iba a decir probablemente le habría valido un arresto de verdad. A su alrededor, mujeres preocupadas ayudaban a sus maltrechos maridos a ponerse en pie, mimándolos afligidas y buscando arañazos o huesos rotos. Nadie parecía estar muy magullado tras la refriega, y supuso que la emoción vivida mantendría sus corazones en buena forma durante varios años más, por lo menos. Unas cuantas mujeres se apiñaban en torno a la joven que había caído al suelo a causa del empujón, cloqueando y alborotando. La joven sangraba por la parte posterior de la cabeza, y los niños no cesaban de llorar, quizá por solidaridad, o quizá porque se sentían desatendidos; un momento después otros dos niños empezaron a lloriquear. A lo lejos se oyó el ruido estridente de unas sirenas que se acercaban por segundos.

En cuclillas junto al borracho cautivo, sujetándolo con una mano, Darien miró a su alrededor con expresión de incredulidad.

—Dios —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La anciana que vivía al otro lado de la calle, con el cabello gris recogido con bigudíes, se inclinó sobre Serena.

—¿Se encuentra bien, querida? ¡Ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en toda mi vida! Debería haber estado aquí, Darien. Cuando ese... ese matón empujó a Amy, esta joven lo tiró al suelo de culo. ¿Cómo se llama, querida? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Serena—. Yo soy Eleanor Holland; vivo justo enfrente de usted.

—Serena —respondió ella, y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino—. Sí, Darien, debería haber estado aquí.

—Estaba en la ducha —gruñó él. Tras unos instantes preguntó—: ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. —Serena se puso de pie. No sabía si estaba bien o no, pero al parecer no tenía ningún hueso roto y no se sentía mareada, de modo que no podía haber sufrido grandes daños.

Él le miraba las piernas desnudas.

—Está sangrando por la rodilla.

Serena se miró y vio que el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones cortos de algodón estaba casi desgarrado. Un reguero de sangre le corría espinilla abajo procedente de un arañazo en la rodilla derecha. Arrancó de un tirón lo que quedaba del bolsillo y se apretó la tela contra la herida.

—No es más que un rasguño.

La caballería, en forma de dos coches patrulla y una camioneta de servicios médicos, llegó con un despliegue de brillantes luces. Varios agentes uniformados empezaron a abrirse paso por entre la multitud, mientras que los vecinos guiaban a los enfermeros hacia los heridos. Treinta minutos después, todo había terminado. Unas máquinas retiraron los dos automóviles y los agentes de uniforme se habían llevado al borracho. A la joven herida, con sus hijos detrás, la llevaron a urgencias para que le dieran unos puntos en la herida de la cabeza. Todas las heridas leves habían sido lavadas y vendadas, y los ancianos guerreros fueron conducidos a sus casas.

Serena aguardó hasta que se hubo ido el personal médico, y entonces despegó la enorme gasa y el esparadrapo que le cubrían la rodilla. Ahora que había desaparecido toda emoción, se sentía agotada; lo único que deseaba era una ducha caliente, unas galletas de chocolate y una cama. Bostezó y echó a andar calle abajo, en dirección a su casa.

Darien el tipejo la alcanzó y se puso a caminar a su lado. Ella lo miró un momento y luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente. No le gustaba la expresión de su cara ni su manera de erguirse sobre ella como si fuera un nubarrón. Maldición, aquel hombre era bien grande; mediría algo más, bastante más de metro ochenta, y poseía unos hombros que parecían tener una anchura de un metro.

—¿Siempre se mete con los pies por delante en situaciones peligrosas? —le preguntó él en tono conversacional.

Serena reflexionó un instante.

—Pues sí—dijo por fin.

—Cómo no.

Serena se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volvió para encararse con él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Oiga, ¿qué se supone que debía haber hecho, quedarme allí mirando mientras ese hombre sacudía a la pobre mujer hasta hacerla papilla?

—Podría haber dejado que lo sujetaran un par de hombres.

—Ya, claro, nadie lo estaba sujetando, de modo que no me senté a esperar.

En aquel momento dobló la esquina un coche que se dirigió hacia ellos. Darien la tomó del brazo y la apartó a un lado.

—¿Cuánto mide usted... uno cincuenta y ocho? —le preguntó, examinándola.

Serena lo miró con gesto torcido.

—Uno sesenta y tres.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión que decía: «Sí, claro». A Serena le rechinaban los dientes. Medía uno sesenta y tres... casi. ¿Qué importancia tenía un centímetro más o menos?

—Amy, la mujer a la que ha agredido ese hombre, mide fácilmente siete centímetros más que usted y probablemente pesa como doce kilos más que usted. ¿Qué

la hizo pensar que podría con él?

—No lo hice —reconoció Serena.

—¿Qué es lo que no hizo? ¿Pensar? Eso está claro.

No puedo pegar a un policía, pensó ella. No puedo pegar a un policía. Se lo repitió a sí misma varias veces. Por fin consiguió decir, en un tono admirablemente neutro:

—No pensé que fuera a poder con él.

—Pero de todos modos lo golpeó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un instante de locura.

—Ahí estamos de acuerdo.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se detuvo otra vez.

—Mire, ya estoy harta de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Le impedí que continuara pegando a aquella mujer delante de sus hijos. Enfrentarme así a él no fue muy inteligente que digamos, y me doy perfecta cuenta de que podría haberme hecho daño.

Pero volvería a hacerlo. Ahora llévese su maldito culo calle abajo, porque no quiero que camine a mi lado.

—Qué dura —dijo él, y la agarró de nuevo del brazo.

Serena se vio obligada a andar o a ser arrastrada. Como él no iba a permitirle irse sola a su casa, apretó el paso. Cuanto antes se separase de él, mejor.

—¿Tiene prisa? —preguntó él aflojando la mano con que le sujetaba el brazo y obligándola a seguirle el ritmo, más despacio.

—Sí. Voy a perderme lo... —Trató de recordar lo que daban por televisión, pero tenía la mente en blanco—. Bubú está a punto de escupir una bola de pelo, y quiero estar presente.

—De modo que le gustan las bolas de pelo.

—Son más interesantes que mi compañía actual —repuso Serena en tono meloso.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Eso me ha dolido.

Por fin llegaron a la altura de la casa, y el vecino tuvo que soltarla.

—Póngase hielo en la rodilla para que no le salga un moratón —le dijo. Ella asintió, dio unos pasos, pero se volvió, y lo vio a él todavía de pie al final del camino de entrada, observándola.

—Gracias por poner un silenciador nuevo.

Él hizo ademán de ir a decir algo sarcástico, Serena lo vio en la expresión de su cara, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

—De nada. —Luego hizo una pausa—. Gracias por mi cubo de la basura nuevo.

—De nada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por espacio de unos segundos, como si estuvieran esperando para ver cuál de los dos reanudaba la pelea, pero Serena puso fin al empate dando media vuelta y entrando en la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y permaneció allí de pie unos instantes, contemplando el salón acogedor, ya familiar, que sentía como su propio hogar. Bubú había vuelto a atacar los almohadones; vio más relleno desparramado por la moqueta. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—A la porra con esas galletitas de chocolate —dijo en voz alta—. Esto se merece un helado.

_Al menos esta vez no se sacaron los ojos…por ahora…y ese gato tan odioso, por eso me gustan los perros… y esa Serena tan intrépida, y tan loca… pero siempre luchando por la justicia._

_Espero sus mensajes, y muchas gracias por la energía que me han mandado._

_Un besotote._

_Issyta._


	7. Bola de nieve

**Hey, que tal? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta entretenida historia, espero que este capítulo les entretenga tanto como a mí… verán qu está buenísimo…**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 6**

Serena se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, sin la ayuda del despertador ni del sol. La despertó el simple acto de darse la vuelta, porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo lanzaban gritos de protesta. Sentía las costillas doloridas, la rodilla le escocía, le dolían los brazos cada vez que los movía; hasta el trasero lo notaba sensible. No tenía todos aquellos dolores y molestias desde la primera vez que fue a patinar sobre ruedas.

Se incorporó lentamente con un gemido hasta quedar sentada en la cama y asomó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Si ella estaba así de mal, ¿cómo estarían los ancianos? A ellos no los habían golpeado, pero debió de resultarles más dura la caída al suelo.

Para unos músculos doloridos era mejor el frío que el calor, pero no se sentía lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a una ducha fría. Prefería encararse con un borracho agresivo en cualquier momento que estar desnuda debajo de un gélido chorro de agua. Al final llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma aceptando una ducha templada, y luego fue cerrando gradualmente el agua caliente. Pero no le sirvió de nada llegar poco a poco al agua fría; la soportó durante unos dos segundos, y después salió de la ducha mucho más deprisa de lo que había entrado.

Temblando, se secó rápidamente y se envolvió en su larga bata azul con cremallera en la parte frontal. Rara vez se molestaba en ponérsela durante el verano, pero hoy le resultó muy agradable.

Madrugar tenía una ventaja: tenía que despertar ella a Bubú, y no al revés. El gato no aceptó de buen grado que perturbaran su feliz sueño, y respondió con un bufido antes de marcharse enfadado a buscar un sitio más privado donde dormir. Serena sonrió. Aquella mañana no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que se había levantado demasiado temprano, lo cual le vino bien porque sus músculos doloridos dejaron claro que, aquel día, nada de prisas. Se entretuvo largo tiempo con el café, cosa rara en un día laborable, y en vez de arreglarse con cereales fríos tal como hacía normalmente, metió una tortita congelada en la tostadora y cortó unas cuantas fresas para poner encima. Al fin y al cabo, una mujer que había luchado en una reyerta se merecía algún caprichito de más.

Después de terminarse la tortita, tomó otra taza de café y se levantó un poco la bata para examinar la rodilla despellejada. Se había aplicado hielo, tal como le habían dicho, pero continuaba teniendo un bonito moratón, y además sentía la rodilla entera rígida y dolorida. No podía pasarse el día repantigada con un montón de bolsas de hielo, de modo que sacó un par de aspirinas y se resignó a estar incómoda durante un par de días.

La primera sorpresa real del día llegó cuando empezó a vestirse y se puso un sujetador. Nada más abrochar el cierre frontal, al tensar la prenda alrededor de sus doloridas costillas, supo que tendría que prescindir del sujetador. De pie frente al armario, desnuda excepto por las bragas, se enfrentó a otro dilema: ¿Qué puede ponerse una mujer sin sujetador si no quiere que nadie sepa que va sin sujetador?

Hasta en una oficina con aire acondicionado, hacía demasiado calor para llevar una chaqueta puesta todo el día. Tenía unos cuantos vestidos bonitos, pero sus pezones quedarían claramente visibles debajo de la delgada tela. ¿No había leído algo acerca de ponerse tiritas encima de los pezones? Valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa. Tomó dos tiritas, se las pegó sobre los pezones y a continuación se puso uno de los vestidos y se examinó en el espejo. Las tiritas resaltaban con toda claridad. De acuerdo, aquello no funcionaba. Tal vez lograra su propósito con esparadrapo liso, pero no tenía. Además, el vestido dejaba ver la rodilla herida, que mostraba un aspecto fatal. Se quitó las tiritas y volvió a explorar el contenido del armario.

Al final se conformó con una falda larga de color verde botella y un jersey de punto blanco que cubrió con una camisa de seda azul oscuro. Se anudó los faldones de la camisa a la cintura, se puso unas pulseras de cuentas de color azul y verde, y quedó más bien impresionada al consultar al espejo.

—No está mal —dijo, girando para comprobar el resultado—. No está nada mal.

Por suerte, el pelo no constituía ningún problema. Lo tenía espeso y brillante, de un bonito color rubio, y con mucho cuerpo. Su peinado actual era una especie de desaliño modificado que no requería más que un ligero cepillado, lo cual era una suerte, ya que el hecho de levantar los brazos hacía que le dolieran las costillas. Así que no se entretuvo mucho con el cepillo. Pero tenía una contusión en la mejilla. Frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo y se tocó con cuidado la pequeña mancha azul. No le dolía, pero era claramente de color azul. Rara vez usaba maquillaje — ¿para qué malgastarlo para ir a trabajar?—, pero hoy tendría que sacar toda la artillería.

Para cuando salió por la puerta contoneándose con su elegante y afortunado atuendo, además de toda la pintura de guerra, pensó que levaba un aspecto simplemente magnífico.

El tipejo —Darien— estaba abriendo la portezuela del coche cuando Serena salió al exterior. Se volvió y cerró sin prisas la puerta de la casa, con la esperanza de que el vecino se limitara a entrar en su coche y marcharse, pero no cayó esa breva.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó. Serena percibió su voz justo detrás de ella, y a punto estuvo de llevarse un susto de muerte. Reprimió un chillido y se volvió. Mala idea. Sus costillas protestaron. Dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó cuando logró respirar de nuevo—. ¡Deje de presentarse así, furtivamente!

—Es la única forma que conozco —replicó él con el semblante inexpresivo— Si esperara a que se diese la vuelta, ya no sería furtivamente. —Calló un instante—. Ha dicho un taco.

Como si necesitara que él se lo señalase. Furiosa, introdujo la mano en el bolso en busca de un cuarto de dólar y se lo puso en la mano al vecino. Él parpadeó mirando la moneda.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Es por haber dicho un taco. Tengo que pagar un cuarto de dólar cada vez que me pillen diciendo uno. Así me motivo a mí misma para no hablar mal.

—En ese caso, me debe mucho más que veinticinco centavos. Anoche dijo un par de palabrotas.

Serena torció el gesto.

—No puede regresar al pasado para cobrar. Me vería obligada a vaciar mi cuenta bancaria. Tiene que pillarme en el momento preciso.

—Ah, bueno, pues sí la pillé. El sábado, cuando estaba cortando el césped. No me pagó entonces.

En silencio, Serena apretó los dientes y hurgó en el bolso para buscar otro cuarto de Darien se guardó los cincuenta centavos en el bolsillo con un gesto de satisfacción.

En cualquier otro momento, Serena tal vez se hubiera echado a reír, pero todavía estaba enfadada con él por haberla asustado. Le dolían las costillas, y cuando intentó inclinarse para recoger las llaves le dolieron aún más. No sólo eso, además su rodilla se negaba a flexionarse. Se incorporó y dirigió a Darien una mirada tal de rabia y frustración, que a él le tembló la comisura de la boca. Si se ríe, pensó Serena, le doy una patada en la barbilla. Como todavía estaba en el porche, el ángulo era perfecto.

Pero Darien no se rió. Seguramente, a los policías les enseñaban que debían ser cautos. Se inclinó para recogerle las llaves.

—La rodilla no quiere doblarse, ¿eh?

—Ni tampoco las costillas —contestó ella gruñona al tiempo que cogía las llaves y Darien juntó las cejas.

— ¿Qué le pasa en las costillas?

—Aquel tipo me dio un puñetazo.

Él soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo anoche?

— ¿Por qué? No están rotas, sólo contusionadas.

—Está totalmente segura, ¿no? ¿No cree que pueda ser que tenga una fisura?

—No me lo parece.

—Claro, tiene tanta experiencia en fisuras de costillas que ya sabe la sensación que producen.

Serena apretó la mandíbula.

—Las costillas son mías, y yo digo que no tienen fisuras. Fin de la discusión.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo él en tono conversacional, paseando a su lado mientras ella se dirigía ofendida, lo mejor que pudo, hacia su coche—. ¿Hay algún día en que no se meta en una pelea?

—Los días en que no lo veo a usted —contraatacó Serena—. ¡Es usted quien ha empezado! Yo estaba preparada para ser una buena vecina, pero usted me ladra cada vez que me ve, incluso aunque yo le pedí disculpas cuando Bubú se subió a su coche.

Además, creí que era usted un borracho.

Darien se detuvo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Un borracho?

—Ojos inyectados en sangre, ropa sucia, llegaba a casa a primeras horas de la mañana, haciendo un montón de ruido, siempre de mal humor como si tuviera resaca... ¿Qué otra cosa cabía pensar?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé. Debería haberme duchado, afeitado y puesto un traje antes de salir a decirle que estaba haciendo un ruido capaz de despertar a un muerto.

—Habría bastado con que hubiera cogido unos vaqueros limpios. —Abrió la portezuela del Viper y empezó a pensar en otro problema: ¿Cómo iba a meterse en aquel pequeño cohete de techo tan bajo?

—Estoy renovando los armarios de la cocina —explicó él tras una breve pausa—. Con las horas que trabajo últimamente, tengo que ir haciéndolo poco a poco, y a veces me quedo dormido con la ropa sucia puesta.

— ¿No se le ha ocurrido ninguna vez dejar los armarios hasta el ¿La en que no trabaje y dormir un poco más? Tal vez así mejorase su carácter.

—A mi carácter no le pasa nada.

—No, si es el de un perro rabioso. —Abrió la puerta, arrojó dentro su bolso y trató de mentalizarse para el esfuerzo de deslizarse detrás del volante.

—Bonito cacharro —dijo él, echando un vistazo al Viper.

—Gracias. —Serena lanzó una mirada al Pontiac y no dijo nada. A veces el silencio resultaba más caritativo que las palabras.

Él vio la mirada y sonrió abiertamente. Serena deseó que no hubiera hecho tal cosa; aquella sonrisa lo hizo parecer casi humano. Ojalá no estuvieran ambos allí fuera, a la luz del sol, porque veía lo tupidas que eran sus pestañas negras y las estrías azules de de sus ojos. De acuerdo, era un hombre atractivo, cuando no tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no gruñía. De pronto los ojos de él adoptaron una expresión fría. Levantó una mano y tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Serena.

—Tiene un hematoma ahí.

—Me cag... —Serena se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabrota—. Creía que lo había disimulado.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien. No lo he visto hasta que se ha puesto al sol. —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tiene alguna otra herida?

—Sólo los músculos un poco doloridos. —Contempló el Viper con pesadumbre—. Me da miedo meterme en el coche.

Darien observó el automóvil y después a Serena, que, agarrada a la puerta abierta, alzaba lentamente la pierna derecha y la introducía en el coche. Lanzó un suspiro, como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas para realizar una tarea desagradable, y sostuvo a Serena del brazo para que se apoyara mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo detrás del volante.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aliviada de que la operación hubiera finalizado.

—De nada. —Sam se agachó en cuclillas en el espacio de la puerta abierta—. ¿Desea presentar cargos por agresión?

Serena frunció los labios.

—Yo le pegué primero.

Pensó que tal vez él le disparase otra sonrisa. Dios, esperaba que no; no quería ver a otra tan pronto. A lo mejor empezaba a pensar que su vecino era humano.

—Eso es cierto —convino él. Se puso de pie y cerró la portezuela por ella—. Le vendrá bien un masaje para aliviar el dolor muscular. Y un baño caliente.

Serena lo miró escandalizada.

— ¿Caliente? ¿Quiere decir que esta mañana me he dado una ducha fría para nada?

Él rió levemente, y Serena deseó de todo corazón que no lo hubiera hecho. Poseía una risa profunda y agradable, y dientes muy blancos.

—El frío es bueno también. Pruebe a alternar frío y calor para relajarse. Y dese un masaje si puede.

Serena no creía que Juuban tuviera un balneario oculto en el edificio, pero sí que podría realizar unas cuantas llamadas y pedir hora para aquella tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar.

Asintió con un gesto.

—Buena idea. Gracias.

Él asintió también y terminó de cerrar la puerta, apartándose del coche. Alzó una mano para despedirla y seguidamente se encaminó hacia su propio automóvil. Antes siquiera de haber abierto la puerta del mismo, Serena ya conducía el Viper calle abajo.

De modo que tal vez pudiera llevarse bien con él, pensó con una leve sonrisa. Ciertamente, la noche anterior él y sus esposas fueron de gran ayuda. A pesar de haberse entretenido a charlar con él, aún llegó temprano a trabajar, lo cual le dio tiempo para salir con cuidado del coche. Hoy el cartel que colgaba sobre los botones del ascensor rezaba: FALLAR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN; VIENE INCLUIDO EN TU SOFTWARE. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que a la dirección le sentaría peor aquel cartel que el del día anterior, pero probablemente todos los pirados y locos de las dos primeras plantas lo encontrarían graciosísimo.

La oficina se fue llenando gradualmente. Las conversaciones de aquella mañana giraban exclusivamente alrededor al artículo aparecido en el boletín, divididas al cincuenta por ciento entre el contenido del mismo y la especulación sobre la identidad de las cuatro autoras. La mayoría opinaban que el artículo entero había sido producto de la inventiva del autor, que las cuatro amigas eran ficticias, lo cual favorecía estupendamente a Serena.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada y los dedos cruzados.

—He escaneado el artículo y se lo he enviado a mi primo de Chicago —oyó decir a uno que pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba bastante segura de que aquel individuo no estaba hablando de un artículo del Detroit News.

Genial. Aquello se estaba extendiendo.

Como hizo una mueca de dolor con sólo pensar en tener que entrar y salir del coche varias veces para ir a almorzar, se contentó con tomar unas galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y un refresco en la sala de café. Podría haberle pedido a Lita o a alguna de las otras que le trajera algo para almorzar, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de por qué tenía problemas para meterse en el coche. Decir que se había encarado con un borracho sonaría a fanfarronada, cuando en realidad lo que pasó es que estaba demasiado furiosa para pensar en lo que hacía.

En aquel momento entró Mimet Street y sacó del frigorífico el pulcro paquete que constituía su almuerzo. Tomó un emparedado (pechuga de pavo y lechuga con pan integral), una taza de sopa de verduras (que calentó en el microondas) y una naranja.

Serena suspiró, debatiéndose entre la envidia y el odio. ¿Cómo podía gustar a alguien una persona que era tan organizada? Las personas como Mimet estaban en el mundo para hacer que todos los demás parecieran ineficaces. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, también ella podría haberse traído el almuerzo, en lugar de tener que conformarse con galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y una tónica sin azúcar.

— ¿Te importa que me siente contigo? —le preguntó Mimet, y Serena experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad. Dado que eran las dos únicas personas que había en la sala, debería haber invitado a Mimet a sentarse. La mayoría de la gente de Juuban se habría sentado sin más, pero quizá Mimet se había visto mal recibida tantas veces que ya se sentía en la obligación de preguntar.

—Claro —respondió Serena, tratando de poner un poco de calor en el tono de voz—. Me encantaría tenerte de compañía.

Si fuera católica, desde luego tendría que confesarse por haber dicho aquello; era una mentira aún más grande que decir que su padre no tenía ni idea de coches.

Mimet dispuso su almuerzo nutritivo y atractivo, y se sentó a la mesa. Dio un pequeño mordisco al emparedado y masticó con delicadeza, se limpió la boca, y acto seguido tomó una cucharada igualmente pequeña de sopa, tras lo cual se limpió la boca otra vez. Serena la observó hipnotizada. Imaginaba que los Victorianos debían de tener los mismos modales a la mesa. Ella tenía buenos modales, pero al lado de Mimet se sentía como una salvaje.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Mimet dijo:

—Supongo que habrás visto el asqueroso boletín de ayer.

Asqueroso era uno de los términos favoritos de Mimet, según había observado Serena.

—Imagino que te refieres a ese artículo —dijo, porque no parecía valer la pena andarse por las ramas—. Le eché un vistazo. No lo leí entero.

—Las personas así me hacen sentir vergüenza de ser mujer.

Bueno, aquello era pasarse un poco. Serena sabía que no debía menear el tema, porque Mimet era Mimet y nada iba a cambiarla. Pero algún diablillo que correteaba por dentro de ella —vale, el mismo diablillo que siempre la empujaba a abrir la boca cuando debería mantenerla cerrada— la hizo decir:

— ¿Por qué? A mí me han parecido sinceras.

Mimet dejó el emparedado y miró a Serena con expresión escandalizada.

— ¿Sinceras? Hablaban como si fueran fulanas. Lo único que querían en un hombre era dinero y un enorme... un enorme...

—Pene —terminó Serena, ya que por lo visto Mimet no conocía aquella palabra—.

Pero yo no creo que fuera eso lo único que querían. Creo recordar algo acerca de fidelidad y fiabilidad, sentido del humor...

Mimet desechó todo aquello con un gesto de la mano.

—Cree eso si te apetece, pero el tema central del artículo era el sexo y el dinero.

Resultaba obvio. También era malévolo y cruel, no tienes más que pensar cómo se sentirán los hombres que no tienen dinero ni un... una cosa enorme.

—Pene —interrumpió Serena—. Se llama pene.

Mimet apretó los labios.

—Hay cosas de las que no se debe hablar en público, pero ya me he fijado otras veces en que tú tienes la lengua bastante sucia.

— ¡En absoluto! —exclamó Serena acaloradamente—. Reconozco que a veces digo tacos, pero estoy intentando dejar de decirlos, y «pene» no es una palabrota; es el término correcto para designar una parte del cuerpo, igual que decir «pierna». ¿O es que también tienes objeciones respecto a las piernas?

Mimet aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Aspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Tal como iba diciendo, imagina cómo se van a sentir esos hombres. Pensarán que no son lo bastante buenos, que son inferiores en cierto modo.

—Los hay que lo son —musitó Serena. Ella lo sabía bien. Había estado prometida con tres de aquellos tipos inferiores, y no lo decía pensando en sus genitales.

—No se debe hacer que nadie se sienta así —dijo Mimet elevando el tono de voz.

Dio otro bocado al emparedado y Serena vio, para su sorpresa, que le temblaban las manos. Estaba alterada de verdad.

—Mira, yo creo que la mayor parte de la gente que leyó el artículo lo consideró gracioso —dijo en tono conciliador—. Está claro que pretendía ser un chiste.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece en absoluto. Era grosero, sucio y mezquino.

Se acabó la reconciliación.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Serena de manera tajante, al tiempo que recogía los restos de su comida y los depositaba en un cubo de la basura—. Yo creo que la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Una persona mezquina espera que los demás lo sean también, del mismo modo que las personas que tienen una mente calenturienta ven obscenidades por todas partes.

Mimet se puso blanca, y después roja.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo una mente calenturienta?

—Tómatelo como te venga en gana.

Serena regresó a su despacho antes de que aquella pequeña disputa se convirtiera en una guerra abierta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Primero su vecino, ahora Mimet. Según parecía, no era capaz de llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera con Bubú. Por supuesto, nadie se llevaba bien con Mimet, así que no sabía si contarla a ella, pero desde luego que estaba realizando un importante esfuerzo por hacer buenas migas con Darien.

De modo que Darien le caía mal; era evidente que ella también había logrado caerle mal a él. El problema estribaba en que no tenía práctica en llevarse bien con los hombres; desde la ruptura de su tercer compromiso, se había alejado bastante de ellos.

Pero ¿qué mujer no habría hecho lo mismo, con semejante historial? Tres compromisos y tres rupturas a los veintitrés años de edad no constituían precisamente un carrerón. Y no era porque ella fuera un adefesio; tenía un espejo, el cual reflejaba una mujer guapa y esbelta que tenía casi hoyuelos en las mejillas y casi una hendidura en la barbilla. Fue muy popular en el instituto, tan popular que se prometió con Rubeus, la estrella del equipo de béisbol, en el último curso. Pero ella deseaba ir a la universidad y

Rubeus quería probar fortuna con el béisbol, y sin saber cómo ambos se distanciaron.

La carrera de Rubeus en el béisbol fue imposible también.

Luego llegó Alan. En aquella época Serena tenía veintiún años y estaba recién salida de la universidad. Alan esperó hasta la noche anterior a la boda para hacerla saber que estaba enamorado de una ex novia, y que salió con ella sólo para demostrar que había superado de verdad su anterior noviazgo, pero que no había funcionado, lo siento, sin rencor, ¿eh?

Claro. Ni lo sueñes, cabrón.

Después de Alan, con el tiempo, se comprometió con Jedite, pero quizá para entonces ya se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada para comprometerse de verdad. Por la razón que fuera, cuando él se lo pidió y ella respondió que sí, ambos parecieron dar marcha atrás y la relación terminó muriendo gradualmente. Los dos quedaron agradecidos de enterrarla por fin.

Suponía que podría haber seguido adelante y casarse con Jedite, pese a la falta de entusiasmo por ambas partes, pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. ¿Y si hubieran tenido hijos, y luego se hubieran separado? Si tenía hijos alguna vez, Serena quería que fuese en el seno de un matrimonio sólido, como el de sus padres. Nunca había pensado que el final de aquellos compromisos fuera culpa suya; dos de ellos habían sido por decisión mutua, y el otro estaba claro que había sido culpa de Alan, pero... ¿no le pasaría algo a ella? Por lo visto no había suscitado deseo sexual, ni mucho menos devoción, en los hombres con los que había salido.

La sacó de aquellos sombríos pensamientos la aparición de Lita asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Estaba pálida.

—Ha venido un reportero de News a hablar con Kaolinet —dijo impulsivamente—. Dios, ¿crees tú qué...?

Lita miró a Serena; Serena miró a Lita

—Mierda —dijo Serena disgustada, y Lita se encontraba tan alterada que ni siquiera exigió el cuarto de dólar que le correspondía.

Aquella noche, Neflyte tenía la vista fija en el boletín, leyendo una y otra vez el artículo. Era una obscenidad, pura obscenidad. Le temblaban las manos, lo cual hacía bailar las pequeñas palabras. ¿Es que no sabían lo mucho que dolía aquello? ¿Cómo eran capaces de reírse?

Le entraron ganas de arrojar el boletín a la basura, pero no pudo. Se consumía de angustia. No podía creer que de hecho estuviera trabajando con las personas que habían dicho todas aquellas cosas que tanto daño hacían, que se burlaban y aterrorizaban...

Aspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse, eso era lo que le habían dicho los médicos. Tú tómate las pastillas y contrólate. Y así lo hizo. Había sido bueno, muy bueno, durante mucho tiempo. En ocasiones incluso consiguió olvidarse de sí mismo.

Pero ya no. Ahora no podía olvidar. Esto era demasiado importante.

¿Quiénes serían?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

_Uff! Esto de la lista crece y crece como mi hambre en mis noches de insomnio, jejeje. Y lo peor es que amenaza con no detenerse….en cuanto a la relación de Darien y Serena, bueno, al menos ya pueden estar en el mismo espacio sin verse mal…o tan mal como antes… _

_Besazos_

_Issyta._


	8. Buena vista

**Upppss! Por un pequeño error de logística subí un capítulo de mi otro fic en desarrollo en este fic…pero asunto arreglado!...aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo…un capítulo muy especial…**

**A disfrutar!**

**Capítulo 7**

Era como tener la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre la cabeza, pensó Serena con el ánimo deprimido la mañana siguiente. Aún no había caído, pero sabía que caería.

El «cuándo» dependía del tiempo que úrdase Kaolinet en revelar que había recibido aquella lista de Mina. Una vez que se conociera la identidad de Mina, bien podían empezar todas a llevar un cartel que dijera: «Soy culpable».

La pobre Lita estaba enferma de preocupación, y si Serena estuviera casada con

Andrew Furuhata, lo más probable era que también ella estuviera enferma de preocupación.

¿Cómo era posible que lo que había sido una broma inocente entre cuatro amigas se hubiera convertido en algo que podía incluso romper un matrimonio? Una vez más, no durmió bien. Había tomado más aspirinas para sus músculos doloridos, se había dado un baño caliente, y para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía ya mucho más cómoda. El hecho de preocuparse por aquel maldito artículo la mantuvo despierta ya pasada la hora habitual de acostarse, y despertó poco antes de amanecer.

Tenía auténtico pánico de comprar el periódico ese día, y en cuanto a ir a trabajar... antes prefería luchar con otro borracho. Sobre grava suelta. Se tomó un café y contempló cómo iba clareando el cielo. Era evidente que Bubú la había perdonado por despertarlo de nuevo, porque se sentó a su lado a lamerse las patas y ronroneaba cada vez que ella lo rascaba detrás de las orejas con gesto distraído.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue culpa suya. Serena estaba de pie junto al fregadero, lavando la taza que había usado, cuando se encendió la luz de la cocina de la casa de enfrente y entró Darien en su campo visual.

Serena dejó de respirar. Los pulmones se le encogieron, y dejó de respirar.

—Santo cielo bendito —murmuró, y entonces consiguió inhalar aire.

Estaba viendo una porción mayor de Darien de la que había esperado ver nunca; en realidad, lo estaba viendo todo. Sam estaba de pie enfrente del frigorífico, completamente desnudo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar sus posaderas antes de que él sacara una botella de zumo de naranja, desenroscase el tapón y se lo llevara a la boca al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Serena olvidó las posaderas. Resultaba más impresionante viniendo que yendo, y eso ya era decir algo, porque tenía un culito de lo más mono. Aquel hombre estaba soberbiamente dotado.

—Dios mío, Bubú —dijo con una exclamación ahogada—. ¡Fíjate!

Lo cierto era que Darien estaba buenísimo por todas partes. Era alto, de cintura delgada y musculatura fuerte. Serena clavó la mirada un poco más arriba y vio que poseía un pecho atractivo y velloso. Ya sabía que era guapo de cara, si bien la tenía un tanto magullada. Ojos oscuros y sexy, dientes blancos y una risa agradable. Y soberbiamente dotado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón estaba haciendo algo más que latir con fuerza; estaba intentando abrirse paso a golpes a través del esternón. A aquella excitación se unieron también otras partes de su cuerpo. En un instante de locura, pensó en correr hacia su casa y servirle de colchón.

Ajeno al tumulto que tenía lugar en el interior de Serena, además de la impresionante vista que se le ofrecía al otro lado de la ventana, Bubú continuaba lamiéndose las patas. Resultaba obvio que sus prioridades eran una auténtica diversión.

Serena se agarró del fregadero para no desmoronarse y terminar en el suelo. Menos mal que había renunciado a los hombres, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiera cruzado a la carrera los dos caminos de entrada y se hubiera presentado directamente en la puerta de la cocina del vecino. Pero con hombres o sin ellos, todavía apreciaba el arte, y su vecino era una obra de arte, una mezcla entre la clásica estatua griega y una estrella del porno.

No le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle que cerrase las cortinas; era lo propio por parte de una vecina, ¿no? Ciegamente, sin querer perderse ni un momento del espectáculo, fue a coger el teléfono, pero se detuvo. No sólo no sabía su número, sino que ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba. Menuda vecina era; llevaba dos semanas y media viviendo allí y todavía no se había presentado, aunque si él era buen policía habría averiguado el nombre de ella. Por supuesto, él tampoco había corrido a presentarse. Si no fuera por la señora Osaka, Serena ni sabría que su nombre de pila era Darien.

Pero aquello no la amilanó. Había anotado el número de teléfono de la señora Osaka, y logró despegar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía delante durante el tiempo suficiente para leerlo. Marcó el número, preocupada aunque ya era tarde, de que tal vez no se hubieran levantado aún de la cama.

La señora Osaka respondió al primer timbrazo.

— ¡Diga! —contestó con un entusiasmo tal, que Serena supo que no la había despertado.

—Hola, señora Osaka, soy Serena Tsukino, su vecina de al lado. ¿Qué tal está?

—Había que obedecer las normas de cortesía, y con las generaciones más mayores eso podía llevar algún tiempo. Albergaba la esperanza de tardar unos diez o quince minutos.

Observó cómo Darien apuraba el zumo de naranja y arrojaba el recipiente vacío.

— ¡Oh, Serena! ¡Cuánto me alegro de hablar con usted! —dijo la señora Osaka como si ella hubiera estado de viaje fuera del país, o algo así. Evidentemente, la señora Osaka era una de esas personas que hablan con signos de exclamación cuando están al teléfono—. ¡Estamos bien, muy bien! ¿Y usted?

—Bien —respondió Serena de modo automático, sin perderse un minuto de la acción. Ahora Darien estaba sacando la leche. ¡Dios santo! ¡No iría a mezclar leche con zumo de naranja! Abrió el envase y lo olisqueó. Sus bíceps se contrajeron al levantar el brazo—. Dios de los cielos —susurró Serena. Quedó claro que la leche no había superado la inspección, porque Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó el cartón a un lado.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho? —dijo la señora Osaka.

—Er... He dicho bien, sólo bien. —Serena apartó la atención del derrotero caprichoso que llevaba—. Señora Osaka, ¿cómo se apellida Darien? Necesito llamarlo para una cosa. —Menudo eufemismo.

—Chiba, querida. Darien Chiba. Pero yo tengo su número. Es el mismo que tenían sus abuelos. De lo cual me alegro, porque así lo recuerdo sin esfuerzo. Resulta más fácil hacerse viejo que hacerse sabio, ya sabe. —Se rió de su propio ingenio. Serena rió también, aunque no supo de qué. Buscó a tientas un lápiz. La señora Osaka le recitó despacio el número y Serena lo anotó, lo cual no era nada fácil de hacer sin mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Tenía los músculos del cuello agarrotados en la posición vertical, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar hacia la cocina de la casa de al lado.

Dio las gracias a la señora Osaka y se despidió, y a continuación respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho daño que le causara, por mucho que la privara de algo importante, tenía que llamar a Darien Aspiró otra bocanada de aire y marcó su número. Vio que él cruzaba la cocina y tomaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Estaba de pie, de perfil respecto a ella. Madre mía. Se le llenó la boca de saliva. Aquel maldito hombre la tenía babeando.

—Chiba.

Su voz profunda sonó ronca, como si aún no estuviera despierto del todo, y aquella única palabra tenía un tono de irritación.

—Er... ¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

No es que fuera la más entusiasta de las reacciones. Serena intentó tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con la lengua colgando. Volvió a introducirla en la boca y lanzó un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

—Soy Serena, su vecina. Odio tener que decirle esto, pero quizá debiera usted... cerrar las cortinas.

Él giró a toda velocidad para mirar de frente a la ventana, y los dos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro. Sam no se apartó hacia un lado ni se agachó para que Serena no lo viera, ni hizo nada que pudiera indicar vergüenza. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente. Maldición, ojalá no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—Se ha dado un buen lote, ¿eh? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y estiraba la mano hacia las cortinas.

—Pues sí. —Se había pasado cinco minutos enteros sin parpadear, por lo menos

— Gracias. —Darien cerró las cortinas, y al instante todo su cuerpo se puso de luto.

—Ha sido un placer —rió él—. Tal vez un día pueda devolverme el favor. Colgó antes de que Serena pudiera replicar, lo cual fue una suerte, porque estaba sin habla. Mientras bajaba las persianas se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. ¡Idiota! Lo único que tenía que hacer en cualquier momento era cerrar sus propias persianas.

—Sí, debo de ser idiota —le dijo a Bubú.

La trastornó la idea de desvestirse enfrente de él... y también la excitó. ¿Qué era, una exhibicionista? Nunca lo había sido en el pasado, pero ahora... Tenía los pezones duros, le sobresalían como si fueran dos frambuesas, y en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo...

Bueno. Nunca le había gustado el sexo casual, pero aquel súbito deseo por Darien el tipejo, precisamente él, la había dejado anonadada. ¿Cómo podía pasar de tipejo a tío bueno con sólo quitarse la ropa?

—¿Tan superficial soy? —le preguntó a Bubú, y reflexionó un instante sobre ello, y después asintió—. Puedes apostar que sí.

Bubú maulló, evidentemente de acuerdo con ella.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar otra vez a Darien sin recordar cómo era desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarle sin sonrojarse ni que notara que tenía un grave problema de calentón por su cuerpo? Se sentía mucho más cómoda teniéndolo de adversario que viéndolo como objeto de deseo. Prefería que sus objetos de deseo se mantuvieran a una distancia segura... digamos, en la pantalla de un cine. Pero él no se había sentido violento, así que ¿por qué iba a sentirse violenta ella? Ambos eran adultos, ¿no? Ya había visto hombres desnudos otras veces, sólo que nunca había visto a Darien. ¿Por qué no podía tener una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y una salchicha marchita, en lugar de unos abdominales duros como piedras y una impresionante erección matutina?

Comenzó a babear de nuevo.

—Esto es deplorable —dijo en voz alta—. Tengo treinta años, no soy una adolescente de las que gritan cuando ven a... quienquiera que sea el que está de moda. Al menos debería ser capaz de controlar mis glándulas salivales. Pero sus glándulas salivales opinaban de modo distinto. Cada vez que le venía a la cabeza una imagen de Darien, lo cual sucedía aproximadamente cada diez segundos — tenía que disfrutar de ella durante unos nueve segundos antes de apartarla de su mente— se veía obligada a tragar saliva. Una y otra vez.

El día anterior se había ido temprano a trabajar, al mismo tiempo que se iba Darien. Si hoy se fuera a su hora acostumbrada, él ya se habría ido, ¿no? Pero Darien había dicho que formaba parte de un equipo especial y que tenía un horario irregular, por lo tanto podía marcharse a cualquier hora. No podía programarse a sí misma para no coincidir con él; tendría que proceder como de costumbre y mantener los dedos cruzados. Quizás al día siguiente pudiera enfrentarse a él con mayor compostura, pero hoy no, desde luego no con todo el cuerpo revolucionado y las glándulas salivales trabajando horas extra. Se olvidaría de ello y se prepararía para ir a trabajar.

Se plantó delante del armario abierto, sumida en un dilema. ¿Qué se ponía una cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el vecino al que acababa de ver desnudo? Gracias a Dios que tenía un rasguño en la rodilla, decidió por fin. Tendría que llevar pantalón o falda larga hasta que se le curase la herida, lo cual le impedía pasearse con aquel vestido negro de tirantes y por encima de k rodilla que solía ponerse en las fiestas cuando quería tener un aspecto elegante y sofisticado. El vestido negro iba diciendo algo así como: «Mírame, ¿a que estoy sexy?», pero resultaba claramente inapropiado para ir a trabajar. El arañazo de la rodilla la salvaría de dar un importante paso en falso.

Mejor pecar de precavida, decidió por fin, y escogió el traje de pantalón más serio que tenía. Poco importaba que siempre le hubiera gustado el modo en que los pantalones se le adherían al trasero, o que suscitara unos cuantos comentarios de admiración por parte del contingente masculino de la empresa; aquel día no iba a ver a Darien. Tenía que sentirse todavía más incómodo que ella por lo ocurrido. Si alguien tenía que evitar a alguien, sería él quien la evitaría a ella.

¿Le habría dirigido un hombre avergonzado aquella sonrisa malévola? Él sabía que estaba bueno; más que bueno, maldita sea. En un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos de exactamente cuan bueno estaba Darien, encendió la televisión para ver el informativo matinal mientras se vestía y se maquillaba. Se estaba aplicando una barra correctora al hematoma de la mejilla cuando la locutora del informativo local dijo en tono festivo:

—Freud jamás descubrió lo que quieren las mujeres. Sin embargo, si hubiera hablado con cuatro mujeres de esta zona, hubiera sabido la respuesta a su famosa pregunta. Averigüe si su marido o novio es el hombre perfecto en cuanto regresemos, después de la publicidad.

Serena se quedó tan estupefacta que ni siquiera se le ocurrió un taco que soltar. De pronto sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, y se derrumbó sobre la taza del inodoro.

Kaolinet, la muy bruja, debió de delatarlas inmediatamente. No... Si tuviera nombres, el teléfono no habría dejado de sonar. Hasta el momento seguían siendo anónimas, pero aquello iba a cambiar aquel mismo día.

Corrió al dormitorio y marcó el número de Lita, rezando en silencio para que su amiga aún no se hubiera ido a trabajar. Lita: vivía más lejos que ella, de modo que salía de casa un poco más temprano.

—Diga. —La voz de Lita sonó apresurada y un tanto irritable.

—Soy Serena. ¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana?

—No, ¿por qué?

—La noticia es el hombre perfecto.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Lita pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, o de vomitar, o de ambas cosas.

—Todavía no tienen nuestros nombres, creo yo, porque no ha llamado nadie. Pero alguien de Juuban se lo imaginará hoy, y eso quiere decir que para después de comer será de dominio general.

—Pero no va a salir por televisión, ¿no? Andrew siempre ve el informativo.

—¿Quién sabe? —Serena se frotó la frente—. Supongo que dependerá de lo que dure hoy el informativo. Pero si fuera tú, yo desconectaría todos los teléfonos y desenchufaría el que está enganchado al contestador automático.

—Hecho —dijo Lita Guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo en tono sombrío— Supongo que descubriré si Andrew y yo tenemos algo que merezca la pena conservar, ¿no crees? No puedo esperar que esté contento con todo esto, pero sí espero que sea comprensivo. Después de hablar del hombre perfecto la semana pasada, he estado pensando un poco, y... bueno...

Y Andrew no había salido muy bien parado de la comparación, pensó Serena.

—Pensándolo mejor —dijo Lita en voz muy baja—, no voy a desconectar los teléfonos. Si ha de ocurrir, prefiero enfrentarme a ello.

Después de colgar, Serena se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse. La rápida llamada telefónica no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y la pausa publicitaria de la televisión estaba terminando ya. Entonces, la voz alegre de la locutora la hizo encogerse.

«—Cuatro mujeres de esta zona han dado a conocer su lista de requisitos del hombre perfecto...

Tres minutos más tarde, Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó caer débilmente contra el tocador. ¡Tres minutos! Tres minutos era una eternidad en los medios de comunicación.

Precisamente aquel día no había habido tiroteos, accidentes que bloqueasen las autopistas, una guerra, una hambruna... ¡cualquier cosa para no sacar en las noticias aquella historia insignificante! En el informativo no habían mencionado los requisitos más groseros, pero se aseguraron de que los espectadores supieran que podían obtener la Lista, como la habían denominado, y el artículo que la acompañaba, en su totalidad, en la página web de la emisora. Entrevistaron a hombres y mujeres para conocer su reacción a los puntos de la Lista. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en los cinco primeros requisitos, pero a partir de allí las opiniones empezaban a divergir; en general las mujeres tenían una opinión y los hombres otra.

A lo mejor si se tomara una semana de vacaciones, empezando inmediatamente, todo aquello se hubiera desinflado para cuando regresara de Mongolia Exterior. Pero eso sería la salida propia de un cobarde. Si Lita necesitaba apoyo, Serena sabía que tenía que estar presente para prestárselo. También Mina podría enfrentarse al final de su relación, pero en opinión de Serena, quedarse sin Yaten no significaría una pérdida tan grande, y además Mina se merecía una regañina por habérselo contado todo a Kaolinet.

Avanzando con miedo a cada paso que daba, se obligó a sí misma a salir y dirigirse al coche. Mientras abría la portezuela, oyó una puerta que se abría detrás de ella y automáticamente volvió la vista hacia atrás. Por espacio de unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente a Darien, que estaba echando la llave a la puerta de la cocina; entonces volvió aquel recuerdo arrollándolo todo y el pánico la hizo manotear con el tirador de la puerta.

Nada como un poco de escándalo para hacer que una mujer se olvide de que desea evitar a un determinado hombre, pensó furiosamente. ¿No habría estado observándola?

—¿Ya se siente mejor hoy? —le preguntó Darien, acercándose.

—Estoy bien. —Serena arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y se situó detrás del volante.

—No lo ponga ahí—aconsejó el vecino—. Cuando se detenga en un semáforo, puede acercarse alguien, romper la ventanilla del coche, agarrar el bolso y desaparecer antes de que usted se dé cuenta de qué está pasando. Serena cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso, patéticamente agradecida por la protección que éstas le proporcionaron cuando se atrevió a mirar a Darien.

—¿Y dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?

—El sitio más seguro es el maletero.

—Eso resulta muy incómodo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento hizo que Serena se percatara de la anchura de sus hombros, y eso le recordó otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un calor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas. ¿Por qué no podía ser un borracho? ¿Por qué no seguía vistiendo pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sucia y hecha jirones, en vez de un pantalón de color tostado claro y una camisa de seda azul oscura? Alrededor de su fuerte cuello llevaba una corbata floja de colores crema, azul y carmín, y una chaqueta en la mano. Aquella enorme pistola negra iba guardada en una funda pegada a su riñon derecho. Lucía un aspecto duro y competente, y demasiado atractivo para la paz de espíritu de Serena.

—Lamento haberla incomodado esta mañana —dijo Darien—. Todavía estaba medio dormido y no me fijé en las ventanas.

Serena logró alzarse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—No me ha incomodado. Son accidentes que ocurren. —Deseaba marcharse, pero él estaba tan cerca que no podía cerrar la portezuela del coche.

Darien se agachó en cuclillas en la V que formaban el coche y la puerta abierta.

—¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? Aún no me ha insultado, y llevamos hablando... —consultó su reloj— unos treinta segundos ya.

—Hoy estoy de buen humor —repuso ella en tono terminante—. Ahorro energía por si sucede algo importante.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Ésa es mi chica. Ya me siento mejor. —Alargó una mano y la tocó levemente en la mejilla—. Ha desaparecido el hematoma.

—No, aún lo tengo. El maquillaje es algo maravilloso.

—Ciertamente.

Su dedo resbaló hasta la hendidura de la barbilla y la tocó ligeramente antes de retirarse. Serena se quedó petrificada, atrapada por la súbita revelación de que el vecino estaba coqueteando con ella, por el amor de Dios, y el corazón volvió a querer salírsele del pecho.

Ay, Dios.

—No me bese —dijo en tono de advertencia, porque él parecía estar más cerca aunque no lo había visto moverse, y su mirada estaba fija en su rostro, esa mirada tan intensa que adoptan los hombres antes de hacer su movimiento.

—No es ésa mi intención —replicó él sonriendo apenas—. No me he traído el látigo y la silla. —Se incorporó y dio un paso atrás con la mano en la puerta del coche para cerrarla. Hizo una pausa y miró a Serena—. Además, en este preciso momento no tengo tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar, y no me gustan las cosas precipitadas. Necesitaré un par de horas, por lo menos.

Serena sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía limitarse a cerrar la portezuela y arrancar. Pero en vez de eso dijo sin pensar:

—¿Un par de horas?

—Sí. —Él le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosas y lentas-Aún sería mejor tres horas, porque me imagino que cuando efectivamente la bese, los dos terminaremos desnudos.

_Ufff! Que capítulo… que visión…y que suerte la de esta chica,_

_mira que despertar con ese paisaje…y seguimos viendo cómo el asunto de "La Lista" sigue y sigue avanzando…a dónde ira a parar todo esto?_

_Nos vemos._

_Issyta._


	9. Inesperadas consecuencias

**Aquí de nuevo, reportándome con un entretenido capítulo de esta loca historia…muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar alertas siempre para que yo pueda corregir mis errores…y ya saben si algo les gusta, les disgusta simplemente están de paso, su punto de vista jamás será rechazado, así que ¡anímense!**

**Capítulo 8**

—Oh—musitó Serena para sí mientras conducía con el piloto automático, lo cual en el tráfico de Detroit era más que arriesgado. « ¿Oh?» ¿Qué clase de respuesta inteligente era aquélla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo como: «Ni lo sueñe, amigo» o quizá: «Dios santo, ¿es que se ha helado el infierno y yo no me he enterado?» ¿Por qué no pudo decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera «oh», por todos los santos? Hasta durmiendo era capaz de hacerlo mejor. No lo había dicho en tono indiferente, como si le estuvieran pidiendo información y la respuesta no fuera muy interesante. No, aquella maldita sílaba le había salido tan débil que ni siquiera había quedado registrada en el paridómetro. Ahora él pensaría que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un paseíto hasta la casa de ella y la vecinita caería rendida a sus pies.

Lo peor de todo era que tal vez tuviera razón.

No, no, no, no, no. A ella no le iban las aventuras casuales, y tampoco se le daban bien las serias, de modo que aquello daba por finiquitado el tema de los romances. Por nada del mundo iba a tener un escarceo con el vecino de al lado, al que sólo un día antes —¿o había sido dos días antes?— consideraba un «tipejo». Ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Desde luego admiraba la manera en que había reducido y puesto boca abajo a aquel borracho. Había ocasiones en las que la fuerza bruta era la única respuesta satisfactoria; se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver a aquel borracho aplastado contra el suelo y manejado con tanta facilidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿Había en Darien algo más que le gustara, aparte de su cuerpo —eso se daba por sentado— y de su capacidad para manejar a borrachos? Reflexionó durante unos momentos. Había también un rasgo atractivo en un hombre que renovaba los armarios de la cocina, aunque no supo decir exactamente qué podía ser; ¿un toque de sentido hogareño, quizá? Estaba claro que necesitaba algo que contrarrestara aquel pavoneo de macho. Sólo que él no se pavoneaba; se paseaba. No necesitaba pavonearse llevando al cinto una pistola tan grande como un secador de pelo. En lo que se refería a símbolos fálicos, desde luego los tenía bien marcados... aunque no es que necesitara símbolos, con el instrumento de verdad que tenía dentro de los pantalones...

Aferró con fuerza el volante en un intento de controlar la respiración. Conectó el aire acondicionado y ajustó las salidas de ventilación para que el aire le diera en la cara.

Sentía los pezones tensos, y sabía que si los mirara se los encontraría erguidos como soldaditos.

Está bien. Aquí el problema radicaba en un caso grave de excitación sexual. El hecho estaba allí, y ella tenía que afrontarlo, lo cual quería decir que tendría que comportarse como una adulta sensata e inteligente y conseguirse unas píldoras anticonceptivas lo antes posible. En cualquier momento iba a venirle la regla, lo cual era una suerte; podría comprar las píldoras y empezar a tomarlas casi de inmediato. Pero no iba a decírselo a él. Las píldoras eran sólo una precaución, por si acaso sus hormonas se imponían sobre su materia gris. Jamás le había sucedido nada tan tonto, pero es que jamás se había prácticamente derretido de aquella manera al ver la parte sobresaliente de un hombre.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó furiosa. No era la primera vez que veía partes sobresalientes. Era verdad que la de Darien resultaba impresionante, pero cuando era una jovencita curiosa en su época universitaria había visto un par de películas porno y había hojeado ocasionalmente la revista Playgirl, de modo que había visto cosas mayores. Además, pese a lo que se habían divertido hablando del hombre perfecto y lo grande que debía tener el pene, dicha parte del cuerpo no era ni con mucho tan importante como el hombre al que estaba unida.

El hombre perfecto. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella igual que una bofetada.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Pues igual que se había olvidado de Darien y de su Hombre Feliz porque estaba preocupada por aquel tonto noticiario, así fue. Como distracciones, aquellas dos cosas podían competir en importancia con, digamos, el hecho de que se le estuviera quemando la casa. Hoy debía ser un día más bien tranquilo, pensó. De las ochocientas cuarenta y tres personas que trabajaban en Juuban, existía la posibilidad de que varias de las que la conocían a ella y a sus amigas hubieran visto el informativo y adivinaran sus identidades. Alguien preguntaría directamente a Kaolinet, ésta revelaría el resto de la información, y la noticia se extendería como un reguero de pólvora por todo el edificio, a la velocidad del correo electrónico. Pero mientras dicha información permaneciera dentro de Juuban, Lita tendría al menos una oportunidad de impedir que se enterara Andrew. Éste no guardaba mucha relación con los compañeros de trabajo de su mujer, excepto su asistencia obligatoria a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, en la que solía vérselo aburrido.

Seguro que habría algo más importante que sucedería aquel día, si no a escala nacional, sí en el ámbito local. Aquéllos eran los temidos días de la canícula del verano, cuando no se celebraban sesiones en el Congreso y todos los senadores y representantes se habían ido a su casa o se encontraban recorriendo el mundo en viaje oficial, de modo que no habría muchas noticias nacionales a menos que tuviera lugar algún tipo de catástrofe. No deseaba que se estrellase un avión ni nada parecido, pero tal vez pudiera suceder algo que no implicara pérdida de vidas.

Empezó a rezar para que se produjera una caída del mercado de valores de las que encogen el estómago... siempre que los mercados empezaran a recuperarse al final del día, naturalmente. No estaría nada mal vivir otra montaña rusa antes de una repentina subida hasta un máximo histórico; eso mantendría a los informativos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo se olvidara del hombre perfecto. Pero nada más llegar a la altura de la entrada de Juuban, vio que sus esperanzas de tener una jornada tranquila habían sido en exceso optimistas. A un lado había aparcadas tres camionetas de informativos de televisión. Tres hombres de aspecto desaliñado armados con Minicams estaban filmando cada uno a una de las tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, que se encontraban frente a la valla con Juuban al fondo. Los tres reporteros estaban lo bastante separados entre sí como para no entrar en sus respectivos campos visuales, y hablaban con gran entusiasmo a sus micrófonos.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago. Pero aún tenía esperanzas; todavía no había abierto la Bolsa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al entrar en el edificio.

Frente a sí vio dos hombres bajando por el pasillo—. ¿Qué ocurre con los reporteros de televisión? ¿Es que alguien ha comprado la empresa, o hemos cerrado, o algo así?

— ¿Has visto las noticias de esta mañana?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Por lo visto, algunas de las mujeres que trabajan aquí han elaborado su propia definición del hombre perfecto. Todas las cadenas de televisión lo están tratando como una historia de interés humano, supongo.

— ¿Y cuál es su definición del hombre perfecto? ¿Alguien que siempre baja la tapa del inodoro?

Oh, pensó Serena. Se habían olvidado de aquella condición.

—No, según he oído, es el típico Boy Scout; fiel, sincero y que ayuda a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, tonterías de ésas.

—Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente —dijo el primer hombre en tono de descubrimiento.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?

—No he dicho que quiera hacerlo.

Ambos rieron juntos. Serena se divirtió con una maravillosa fantasía en la que los lanzaba a los dos de un puntapié de cabeza contra la puerta de enfrente, pero se contentó con preguntarles:

— ¿Están diciendo que los dos son infieles? ¡Pues vaya ganga que sois!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta como si se sorprendieran de verla allí, pero tenían que oído abrirse la puerta y los pasos de alguien que caminaba detrás de ellos, de modo que no se tragó aquella fingida inocencia. Conocía sus caras pero no sus nombres; eran directivos intermedios, de veintimuchos o treinta y pocos años, muy encopetados con sus camisas azules de seda francesas y sus conservadoras corbatas.

—Perdona —dijo el primero de ellos con falsa contrición—. No te habíamos visto.

—Claro —replicó Serena poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma; no tenía ninguna necesidad de participar en aquel tipo de conversaciones. Que aquella particular guerra entre sexos se librara sin ella; cuanta menos atención atrajeran ella y sus otras tres amigas, mejor para ellas.

En silencio, Serena y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hoy no había ningún cartelito puesto, lo cual echó en falta.

En la oficina la esperaba Mina, con aspecto de sentirse tensa.

—Supongo que habrás visto las noticias —le dijo a Serena.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza.

—He llamado a Lita y le he dado un toque de advertencia.

—No puedo decirte cuánto siento que haya ocurrido todo esto —dijo Mina bajando la voz al ver que entraba alguien por la puerta abierta.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Serena con un suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir fastidiando a

Mina; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aquello no era el fin del mundo, ni siquiera para Lita

Si Andrew se enterara de todo y se pusiera tan agresivo como para terminar divorciándose de su mujer, es que el matrimonio no era muy fuerte.

—Kaolinet les dio mi nombre —prosiguió Mina—. El teléfono me ha vuelto loca toda la mañana. Todas las cadenas quieren entrevistas, y también el News. —Hizo una pausa -¿Has visto el artículo esta mañana?

Serena se había olvidado por completo del periódico; el espectáculo porno que había presenciado en la casa de al lado le supuso una importante distracción. Negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no he leído el periódico.

—De hecho es bastante gracioso. Se encuentra en la sección en que siempre meten recetas de cocina y cosas así, de modo que tal vez no lo haya leído mucha gente.

Daba gusto oír aquello; estaban tratando el asunto como un tema de interés humano más que como una noticia, y mucha gente nunca leía lo que todavía se consideraba la «sección femenina». A no ser que hablaran de un animal o un bebé, los artículos de interés humano tendían a olvidarse rápidamente. Éste ya había rebasado su esperanza natural de vida.

— ¿Vas a hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, con los reporteros.

Mina negó con un gesto.

—De eso, nada. Si se tratara sólo de mí, sí, me divertiría un poco. ¿Qué más me da que Yaten deje los calzoncillos hechos un revoltijo? Pero estando implicadas ustedes, la cosa es diferente.

—Lita es la única que está preocupada de verdad. Ayer reflexioné sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no tengo nada que perder si sale a la luz mi nombre, de manera que no te preocupes por mí. Luna tampoco parecía preocupada. Pero Lita... —

Serena sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Eso es un problema.

—Vaya por Dios. Yo, personalmente, no creo que supusiera una pérdida importante que rompiera con Andrew, pero yo no soy Lita, y probablemente ella piensa lo mismo de Yaten. —Mina sonrió ampliamente—. Mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta yo pienso lo mismo de él.

En aquello estaban de acuerdo, pensó Serena.

En aquel momento entró en la oficina Viluy Landretti, que también estaba en nómina. A juzgar por cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Mina y a Serena hablando, la cosa se había extendido.

— ¡Anda! — Dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara—. ¡Pero si son ustedes! Quiero decir, las cuatro amigas. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando leí el nombre de Mina, pero es ahora cuando he caído en la cuenta. Las otras dos son esa chica tan guapa del departamento de ventas y la otra de recursos humanos, ¿verdad? Les he visto almorzar juntas.

No merecía la pena negarlo. Serena y Mina se miraron entre sí, y Serena se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Viluy entusiasmada—. Ayer le enseñé el boletín a mi marido, y se puso furioso de verdad cuando llegó al número ocho de la lista, como si él no se volviera nunca a mirar a las mujeres de tetas grandes, ¿sabéis? Tuve que echarme a reír. Todavía sigue sin hablarme. —No parecía muy preocupada.

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco —dijo Serena—. Esto se ha ido de las manos.

—Oh, yo creo que no. A mí me parece estupendo. Se lo he contado a mi hermana de Nueva York, y me ha dicho que quiere una copia del artículo entero, no sólo el fragmento que ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.

— ¿Tu hermana? —Serena notó cómo le venía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago—. ¿Esa hermana tuya que trabaja para una de las cadenas?

—Para CA. Forma parte de la plantilla de Buenos días, América.

Mina también empezó a alarmarse.

—Er... Sólo tendría un interés personal, ¿no?

—Le pareció muy gracioso. Pero no me sorprendería que recibierais una llamada del programa. Mencionó que la Lista daría pie para una historia estupenda. —Viluy se fue hacia su mesa, contenta de haber puesto su granito de arena en darles publicidad.

Serena sacó un dólar del bolso y se lo dio a Mina, y a continuación soltó cuatro tacos bien groseros.

—Vaya. —Mina parecía impresionada—. Nunca te había oído decir nada así.

—Lo reservo para las emergencias.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y Serena se lo quedó mirando, Dado que aún no eran las ocho, aquella llamada no podía ser de trabajo. Si contestaba, no podía ser más que alguna mala noticia.

Al tercer timbre Mina descolgó.

—Nóminas —dijo en tono enérgico—. Ah, Lita, soy Mina. Estábamos hablando... Oh, maldita sea. Cuánto lo siento, cariño —dijo, conforme iba cambiando el tono por otro de preocupación.

Serena le arrebató el auricular.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —exigió.

—Estoy al descubierto —respondió Lita con desazón—. Acabo de leer los mensajes de mi correo de voz, y hay siete llamadas de reporteros. Seguro que vosotras tendréis esas mismas llamadas.

Serena volvió la vista hacia la luz de mensajes. Estaba parpadeando como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

—Tal vez si Mina y yo hablásemos con ellos, dejarían fuera a Luna y a ti — sugirió—. Lo único que quieren es un artículo, ¿no es así? Necesitan una cara para acompañarlo, luego el asunto quedará terminado y pasarán a otra cosa.

—Pero tienen todos nuestros nombres.

—Eso no quiere decir que necesiten cuatro entrevistas. Seguramente se contentarán con cualquier comentario.

Mina, que había seguido la conversación escuchando sólo lo que decía Serena, dijo:

—Yo misma puedo encargarme de las entrevistas, si te parece que puede valer.

Lita oyó la oferta de Mina.

—Supongo que merece la pena intentarlo. Pero no pienso huir. Si los medios no quedan satisfechos después de hablar contigo y con Mina, o sólo con Mina, nos sentaremos las cuatro juntas y nos dejaremos entrevistar, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Me niego a sentirme culpable y preocupada por habernos divertido un poco y haber hecho una lista de nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mina cuando Serena colgó el auricular—. Voy a llamar a

Luna para informarla de esto, y después devolveré la llamada a esos reporteros y a citarlos para almorzar. Aguantaré el chaparrón y le quitaré importancia a la cosa lo más que pueda. —Cruzó los dedos—. Puede que esto funcione.

A lo largo del transcurso de la mañana, la gente no cesó de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y hacerle comentarios jocosos; por lo menos los hicieron las mujeres. Serena recibió también un par de ofertas para tomar medidas, tal como esperaba, de dos hombres y unas cuantas observaciones sarcásticas de algunos otros. Mimet Street la miró horrorizada y permaneció alejada de ella, lo cual le vino divinamente a Serena, aunque esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento sobre la mesa de su despacho un cartel que dijera: «Puta de Babilonia». Mimet estaba teniendo más problemas con aquel asunto que Lita, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Todos los mensajes del correo de voz procedían de reporteros; los borró y no devolvió ninguna de las llamadas. Mina debía de estar muy ocupada en su campaña de limpieza, porque más allá de las nueve no hubo ninguna llamada más. Los tiburones rondaban ahora a Mina.

Sólo por si acaso seguía habiendo moros en la costa, Serena se acobardó y de nuevo sacó su almuerzo de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de café. Si aquella maniobra de despiste no tenía éxito y era sólo la calma que precede a la tempestad, su intención era la de sacarle el máximo partido. Al final resultó que no hubo mucha calma, ya que la sala de café estaba repleta de gente que ese día se había traído el almuerzo de casa, incluida Mimet Street, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa, apartada de la multitud.

El murmullo de la conversación se transformó en una mezcla de silbidos y aplausos cuando entró Serena. Los aplausos, cosa predecible, procedían sólo de las mujeres.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto saludar con una reverencia tan pronunciada como le permitió su rodilla herida y sus doloridas costillas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo en su mejor imitación de Elvis.

Introdujo dinero en la máquina y escapó lo más rápidamente posible, procurando no hacer caso de los comentarios de « ¡Qué divertido era!» y «Sí, las mujeres enseguida se convierten en unas arpías si un hombre hace un comentario acerca de...».

La sala de café se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla con las líneas defensivas como separación entre sexos.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —musitó Serena para sí mientras regresaba al despacho llevando en la mano un refresco sin azúcar y unas galletas. ¿A quién debía pagar cuando juraba sólo para sus adentros?, se preguntó. ¿Debería poner el dinero en un fondo para pagar transgresiones futuras?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado el almuerzo y ya eran casi las dos cuando llamó Mina. Su voz sonaba cansada.

—Se acabaron las entrevistas —dijo—. Vamos a ver si la cosa se calma ahora.

Los reporteros ya no estaban acampados a la entrada cuando Serena salió de su trabajo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa a ver el informativo local y al llegar al camino de entrada detuvo el coche de golpe levantando un poco de gravilla. Se alegró de que Darien no estuviera en casa, pues de lo contrario habría salido para leerle la cartilla.

Bubú había atacado de nuevo el sofá. Serena no hizo caso de los trozos de relleno que había esparcidos por la moqueta y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el borde de su sillón. Aguardó hasta que terminó el informe sobre la marcha de la Bolsa —no había tenido lugar ningún desplome espectacular, maldita sea—, el parte meteorológico y los deportes. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que la entrevista de Mina no apareciera en las noticias, dijo el locutor en tono teatral:

—A continuación, la Lista. Cuatro mujeres revelan lo que desean encontrar en un hombre.

Dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió en el sillón. Bubú se le subió a las rodillas, la primera vez que hizo tal cosa desde que había ido a vivir con ella. Con gesto automático, Serena le rascó las orejas y él empezó a vibrar.

Finalizó la publicidad y se reanudó el informativo.

—Cuatro mujeres, Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino, Lita Furuhata y Luna Gold, han confeccionado una lista de cualidades que debería poseer el hombre perfecto. Las cuatro amigas trabajan en Juuban Technology, y la Lista, tal como se la conoce ya, fue el resultado de una reciente sesión creativa a la hora del almuerzo.

Falso, pensó Serena. Se habían encontrado en Ernie's, al salir de trabajar. O el reportero no había preguntado y había supuesto que habían comido juntas, o bien decir «a la hora del almuerzo» sonaba mejor que «reunidas en un bar después del trabajo».

Puestos a pensarlo, probablemente lo del almuerzo resultaba mejor para Lita, ya que a

Andrew no le gustaban aquellas reuniones de los viernes después del trabajo.

Entonces apareció en pantalla el rostro de Mina. Estaba sonriente, relajada, y tras ser preguntada por la reportera echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

— ¿Quién no quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto? —preguntó—. Por supuesto, cada mujer tendrá requisitos distintos, por eso lo que pusimos al hacer la lista no tiene por qué coincidir necesariamente con la opinión de otra persona.

De acuerdo, aquello era diplomático, pensó Serena. Perfectamente; nada polémico hasta el momento.

Pero entonces Mina lo estropeó todo. La reportera, políticamente correcta hasta las uñas, hizo un comentario acerca de lo superficiales que eran los requisitos físicos que mencionaba la Lista. Mina arqueó las cejas y le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente.

Al verla, Serena no pudo por menos de gemir, porque aquélla era una de las señales de advertencia de Mina antes de lanzarse al ataque.

— ¿Superficiales? — Repitió Mina recalcando la palabra—. A mí me parecen sinceros. Yo opino que todas las mujeres sueñan con un hombre que tenga, digámoslo así, ciertas partes generosas, ¿no cree usted?

— ¡No seréis capaces de sacar eso al aire! —exclamó Serena al televisor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y tiraba al suelo al pobre Bubú. El gato apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a salvo saltando, y se volvió para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, pero Serena no le hizo caso—. ¡Éste es un horario familiar! ¿Cómo sois capaces de poner en el aire algo así?

Por los índices de audiencia, claro está. Como los informativos eran lo más visto, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país luchaban por conseguir espectadores. El sexo vende, y Mina acababa de vendérselo a ellos.

_Esto de a poco se está transformando en una locura sin control, que puede tener graves consecuencias… Además, la relación de Darien y Serena da un paso adelante y diez hacia atrás…en fin, veremos que sucede en el próximo capítulo… un abrazo._

_Issyta._


End file.
